broken strings
by Kiwi-Hunnii
Summary: bella has been abused by charlie since she was six, but when the cullen's come things change. can she trust them with her secret? or will they make things worse? ad nd in turn can they trust theirs secret with her? normal pairings. retaed T for abuse
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I sat on an empty table in the cafeteria. My arm is killing me, Charlie, my "father" burnt it last night until I screamed murder. It sounds bad, but I have had worse and that is because Charlie beats me at least every night for about 2 hours.

It has been happening since I was six years old when my mother died in a car crash. Charlie had blamed it on me and my twin Emily, after that day we both have been beaten every day. I blinked back the tears as I thought about Emily, I couldn't cry now, I had to be strong.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I hadn't realised five incredibly beautiful people were standing in front of me staring.

"Hi I'm Alice" A short pixie girl said, she had black spiky hair and her skin was paler than mine. " this is Emmett" she pointed to a guy with big muscles "Rosalie" a blonde girl with the kind of looks that every girl got a hit on her self esteem with.

" Jasper" a blonde guy with blonde hair, he had muscles as well but not as big as the guy named Emmett. he looked like he was in pain. " and finally Edward" my breathe caught in my throat as I looked at a beautiful god with bronze hair. He wasn't as big as the other two but he looked more boyish.

They were all pale and their eyes were the same colour topaz.

" Hi" I said nervously. I didn't like meeting new people I never knew if they would hurt me like Charlie did. " can we sit with you?" Emmett asked.

Oh no, what would they do if I said no? I took a deep breathe and said " Sure"

They sat down, I was in between Edward and Emmett. I started to panic they were really big, and if they decided to hurt me I would not be able to stop them, not that I can stop Charlie any way.

I started to hyperventilate as they all looked at me worried, especially Jasper he looked like he was in loads of pain. Would they chase me if I ran? Well better find out. I grabbed my bag in my left hand and cried out as I remembered my burn. They looked even more worried now. " Bella are you OK?" Alice asked sounding like she was really concerned.

It was probably an act, I told myself. They wanted me to be vulnerable so they could hurt me more. I ignored her question, grabbed my bag in my right hand and ran as fast as I could, trying not to trip.

I made it out the cafeteria, thankfully without injuring myself or anyone else. I leant against the wall and breathed deeply. When I got my breathe back I turned around to head towards class and nearly fainted.

They were all standing there watching me with, was that worry in their eyes?

"Bella, are you sure your OK? You look pretty freaked out" Emmett asked again.

" I'm fine, just leave me alone" I whispered hoping they would. But they didn't they just stood there staring at me. Edward went to step towards me. I backed away breathing heavy again. He stopped and looked at me confused. I carried on backing away, until my back hit another wall. They walked towards me looking confused and worried. I really panicked as I noticed I was trapped between the two walls.

"Please..Please..d-don't" I managed to whisper out, but I didn't think they would hear me. But by their worried looks I knew they had. Edward and Emmett stepped towards me again. I started to hyperventilate again waiting for the pain to come.

The next thing I knew I was falling and the last thing I saw before the blackness was two very scared looking topaz eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed and added this to their favourites! I'm so happy that even though it's only been up a day many people already like it!! this is my first fanfic so bear with me a bit please =)**

I woke up in the back of someone's car, I felt my heart beat pick up. Had I been kidnapped? But then I heard voices coming from the front of the car.

"Edward she's coming round" I recognized Alice's bubbly voice. What was I doing in their car?

"Bella are you OK?" Edward asked. I looked at him confused, I didn't understand what was going on. Then I came back to me, I fainted and the last thing I saw was his gorgeous topaz eyes. _Shut up Bella, stop thinking like that!_ I told myself.

"I'm fine, how long have I been out?" I asked uncertainly. " not long about half an hour" Edward said gently. This was really weird I wasn't used to people being nice to me.

"so why were you panicking back there? We weren't going to hurt you, you know" Alice said kindly. Great I must look a total freak! " Um I am not used to people being nice to me, usually they ignore me or make sure my life is hell" I smiled a little remembering when Emily had stuck up for me in front of the whole school.

I held on to my gold locket, it was a present from Emily on my tenth birthday. It had a picture of me and her in it. Suddenly I realised we were going up a winding driveway. "where are we going Alice?" I asked timidly.

"Oh we are going to our house, our dad is a doctor we have got to get you checked out" Edward said seriously.

I completely freaked, I couldn't go to a doctor if Charlie found out he would kill me. "No please, I hate doctors. Take me home now please" I begged them

"Bella, chill out. Carlisle is a good doctor he won't hurt you either" Alice said trying to reassure me. "No I have to go back and get dinner ready for Charlie" I was almost shouting, if Charlie caught me late or that I was going to a doctor he would definitely kill me.

"Bella, calm down. He will just check your vitals and then we will take you home I promise" Edward promised. What if he saw my bruises? It was a male doctor as well, what if he got angry and needed something to take it out on? I started to panic again. I heard my name being called and shouting, but all I could focus on was what Charlie was going to do to me when he found out.

I started to scream at them to take me home and eventually Edward turned around and took me home. As Edward parked outside my house Alice asked. " Bella will you sit with us tomorrow? We won't hurt you we all really like you" she seemed genuine so I agreed and ran into my house awaiting my fate.

I don't know why but I was starting to trust Alice, and Edward was still scary. As I walked into my house, Charlie was waiting drunk again. " who were you with slut?" he slurred at me.

" Just Alice and Edward Cullen" it was always best to answer truthfully when he was drunk. He slapped me across the face, I fell to the floor and whimpered.

He started to kick me in the ribs and stomach, shouting a bit every now and then that I was a whore and nobody wanted me.

I held back the tears as I heard a rib crack. He stopped and crouched next to me and pulled my head up to look him in the eyes. " If you ever come back late again, or get a lift off anyone I will kill you like I did to your whore of a sister." his voice was dripping with venom as he talked about Emily. " Now go upstairs and don't show your ugly face again tonight" he shouted as he slapped me once again on the cheek.

I didn't wait to be told twice. Holding back my scream of pain I ran up the stairs and shut my door. I lay on my bed and let the tears flow, I wanted my twin. But I will never get to see her again because of what that twisted man did to her.

_Flashback _

_I was walking back from school when Emily ran up to me from behind. "Bella I told, I told Angela" she said breathlessly. I panicked, Charlie was going to find out. " Em why did you do that, he will find out and when he does he will kill you." _

_she looked as scared as I was. " don't worry I will help you if he does" I promised her, I didn't like her to be scared. We were always there for each other no matter what the consequences were. _

"_thanks Bells" she smiled a watery smile. " come on we better get back you know what he is like if we are late" I agreed and we made our way back to the house we call "home"._

_As soon as I walked in Charlie grabbed me from behind yelling at Emily to stay where she was. " you are about to learn what happens when you go telling people" he said dangerously in my ear. _

_I whimpered as he dragged me to a chair in the middle of the living room. I tried to fight him as he tied me to it. When he had I couldn't move a muscle and I was scared for Emily now. I wouldn't be able to keep my promise. _

_He grabbed her and threw her down kicking and punching her all over her body. I shouted at him "Leave her alone hurt me instead" I fought against the ropes tied around me. _

"_SHUT UP YOU COW!" he yelled at me. Emily was giving me the ' you tried' look. Tears rolled down my cheeks as Emily coughed up blood. Charlie disappeared into the kitchen. "Emily I'm so sorry, I can't get out of this" my words were choked from my tears. _

"_you tried your best, I love you" she whispered. I could tell she was in lots of pain. " I love you too" I whispered. Charlie came back with a knife. She screamed as he stabbed her again and again and again. _

_He untied me and whispered " you will get the same fate if you dare tell anyone" I whimpered as he pushed me on the floor next to Emily. Her eyes fluttered open " Bella promise … me.... get out... when you … get chance..promise...me" she whispered. _

_My tears blurred my vision as I whispered " I promise" _

_I had lost part of me that night, and since then I had changed, I was never the same Bella again..... that had been four years ago......_

_End of flashback_

my tears stopped as I sank into the darkness for the second time today...


	3. Chapter 3

A month has passed since the Cullen's first arrived at Fork's High. Most things have stayed the same but some things have changed. Like Alice for instance me and her were now best friends along with Rosalie. I still didn't trust the guy's though, but I did sit with them at lunch.

Charlie was still the same, but it didn't matter because I had two friends now and they made sure people left me alone at school. So that was now my favourite place to be to get away from Charlie.

I had told the Cullen's not to take me home after what had happened last time and after an hour of arguing they had finally agreed to just let me walk. I had noticed though some weird things about them.

For one although they were adopted they all had the same eyes. If and when the sun comes out (which is like once a year) they don't come to school. Their skin was always ice cold and they never ate their lunch, they just played with it.

I wanted to find out why they were so mysterious and what they were hiding, but then a little voice always reminded me that I was also hiding something from everyone.

"hi Bella" I was pulled out of my thoughts as Alice and the rest of the Cullen's sat down at the table.

"Hey" I replied. I smiled as Rosalie and Alice sat either side of me. Emmett next to Rosalie and Jasper next Alice and that left Edward to sit opposite me like always. I always blushed when he gave me his crooked smile.

" so what where you thinking about a minute ago? you looked really deep in thought" Rose asked. I smiled timidly, no matter how long I hang around with them they still intimidate me a bit.

"I was just thinking how, ever since you guy's arrived, my life has changed a bit." I said then when I saw their worried faces I added " For the good"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh as I blushed. " No matter how many times I see you blush it never gets old" I jumped a bit at his loudness, like I said I didn't really trust the guy's.

Rosalie smacked him over the head which made me smile a little bit. " Don't worry about him, he always makes jokes on all of us" Edward said. I blushed when he smiled his crooked grin again. I really needed to get a grip on myself around them.

" Hey it's not my fault if what I say is the truth" Emmett said in a fake innocent voice. I joined in laughing when Rosalie started to attack him again. I stopped when Mrs Cope tapped my shoulder, which made me jump and turn around.

"Bella may I have a word please?" she asked looking upset. I nodded and followed her to the front office, throwing a reassuring smile to the worried looking Cullen's.

We walked into the office and Mrs Cope asked me to sit on one of the chairs, she sat next to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. " Bella I have some bad news to tell you." her voice sounded really upset.

My heart beat picked up, I didn't know if I could handle any bad news. " Your Father phoned us and told us to tell you that your Aunt died today in a car accident. I am so sorry Bella but Charlie is your last living relative." she said sadly.

I let the tears slowly fall Aunt Louise was my mothers sister, she was the only other person who knew what Charlie did to me. We had arranged that when I turn eighteen I would move in with her, when I was no longer Charlie's guardian.

I felt my world come crashing down around me, my one escape was gone, I was stuck with Charlie for ever there was no escape. I faintly heard Mrs Cope asking if I was OK, but I wasn't listening, four words were going round my head. Louise dead, no escape.

I brushed away my tears and whispered a watery thank you to a worried Mrs Cope and walked out of the office. I walked not even seeing the Cullen's running towards me worry and sadness on all their faces. I just walked until I came to a wall and I leant against it breathing deeply trying to get control of myself.

"Bella we heard what happened, we are so sorry are you OK?" Edward asked concerned. I gave him a watery smile, and said in a quite voice " I'm fine" I laughed, it was an odd shaky laugh " what is it with you Cullen's always making sure I am OK?"

they looked at me as if I was crazy " because, you mean a lot to us and if anything ever happened to you or someone hurt you we would be crushed" Alice said which made me cry again. They didn't know that something like that was happening under there very noses and they couldn't do anything about it because my last hope was dead.

Alice pulled me into a very tight hug which made me wince because I had a few broken ribs and bruises covering my whole torso. "Alice stop your hurting her" Jasper said concerned. Alice quickly let go of me and looked at me worried. " Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I just got caught up in the moment you know what I am like" she said sincerely.

I smiled at her knowing that she wasn't the cause of my pain. " Don't worry Alice, I know you didn't mean to" I smiled and walked towards the school gates. " I'm going home, I need to walk to clear my head I'll call you later" I smiled to them reassuring them I would be fine.

EPOV

we watched as Bella walked home, there was something she was hiding from us and we all knew it. I wanted to know why she didn't trust people, and mostly boys. But then again we were all hiding something from her.

Jasper was always telling us that she was always scared and physically and emotionally in pain. We were all worried about her, but as I couldn't read her mind I guess we just have to wait till she tells us or Alice gets a vision.

But the one thing I was sure of was that slowly I was falling for her, and hard. But I didn't know if she felt the same way and I would get her to trust me if it was the last thing I would do. Alice had told me though that she had had a vision and she would trust me soon. I for one couldn't wait till she did.

" Well I don't know about you but I for one can't be bothered to stay here for another minute I am going to go hunt" I told my family and they agreed to come. We signed ourselves out and took our cars home, we ran to the forest and I let the monster inside of me take control.

BPOV

I was lying on my bed when I heard the front door slam shut and Charlie yell "BELLA GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe, he had obviously heard that I had skipped the afternoon. That's what you get for living in a small town.

I opened my eyes and took another deep breathe and walked down the stairs slowly. He grabbed my hair on the bottom step and pushed me on the floor. He grabbed my hair again and lifted my head and looked me in the eyes. All I saw was complete hatred written all over his face. " tell me now, why did you skip the rest of school. You do know that makes me look bad, the chief of police can't even keep his own daughter in school" he said in a deadly voice.

" I heard about Louise and wanted to be alone so I walked home" I whispered knowing I was going to get it bad. He slapped me across the face causing me to whimper. " You are pathetic, you can't even handle a little bit of pain. Your worthless you know that don't you? And nobody ever will want you." he yelled at me.

I didn't answer and he started to kick and punch me all over my body. I held back the tears and screams knowing I would just get it worse if I let out a sound. He stomped on my ribs causing another one to break, he laughed as a scream passed through my lips.

I felt the blood in my mouth when he hit me there. I spat it out on the floor and tried not to choke on my blood. He laughed as he turned and left me on the floor bleeding. I slowly got up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I was shocked when I saw a girl, with blood covering her face making her look more pale then she was usually, staring back at me. I looked at my torso seeing that bruises were already forming.

I took my clothes off and walked into a nice warm shower, watching as the water was tainted slightly pink with blood. I washed my hair in my favourite shampoo that smells like strawberries. When I was finished I put on my blue tank top and black sweat pants.

I collapsed on my bed and lay looking at the ceiling wondering why my life was like this. I needed to tell someone, I wanted to tell the Cullen's, but I couldn't. I knew they were getting suspicious but I couldn't drag them into this, I promised Emily I would get out and if I told the Cullen's Charlie would find out and kill me like he had to Emily.

But then I remembered that the Cullen's were hiding something from me and I knew that what ever it was, it was big maybe bigger than my secret. Again I wanted to know what it was but I knew it was their secret to tell and if it was anything like mine they wouldn't be telling me any time soon.

I smiled as I thought about Edward, even though I didn't trust him like Alice or Rose, I think I was starting to. I knew I trusted Jasper, there was something about him that calmed me, and made me forget about my problems. But as soon as he disappeared my pain and worry would come rushing back.

But Edward was different, I sometimes felt protected with him, I suppose that soon I would fully trust him enough to have a proper conversation and have fun like I did with Alice. But it would take time. Emmett, now that was a different story, he was big and scary, but really he was like a big teddy bear. I knew none of them would hurt me, but it was always there in the back of my mind.

I fell asleep then, with tears skidding down my cheeks as I though about Louise. But before I had reached unconsciousness I felt something cold on my cheek. I grabbed it and held on to it and finally I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Thank you every one that has reviewed and put this in their favourites. I will try and update daily, but school starts again on Thursday so I will try my hardest. Please review **

**Kiwi-Hunnii x x **


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a sticky face, because I had fell asleep crying. I couldn't remember but I swear I felt a cold hand touch my cheek and a ghost of chuckle when I held it. But I had fell asleep soon after so I don't know if I had imagined it or not.

I was scared now though, Charlie's beatings were slowly getting worse and I was scared that one day he would take it all the way. I don't know why but I want to tell Edward and that surprised me because I didn't really trust him.

But I knew one thing and that was that I that I think I was slowly falling for him. I know we were barely even friends but there was something about him. But one thing I was sure of was that today I was going to make an effort to become his best friend like I was to Alice and Rose.

I slowly got up and went to the shower, it was hard to breath because of my newly broken rib, but it got easier as I got used to it. My strawberry shampoo relaxed me and I sighed when I looked at my badly bruised body.

I got out the shower and put a long sleeved midnight blue shirt on with black skinny jeans with black pumps. I put my black hoodie over it as usual. I left my hair down and let it dry into it's natural curls. I put cover up on my face, but my lips were slightly swollen.

Thankfully Charlie had already left for work. I didn't think my bruised stomach would manage any food so I walked to school skipping breakfast. As soon as I walked through the school gates the Cullen's came over to me smiling. " Hey guy's" I said.

"Hey" Alice replied she was bouncing like a kangaroo. " Are you OK?" I laughed as I asked her. She mocked hurt and near enough screamed at me " Bella please tell me that you are going to say to sleepover at ours at the weekend" she was jumping up and down with excitement waiting for me to answer.

I felt my face fall, I couldn't go what if they saw my bruises? What if I had one of my nightmares and woke screaming? I couldn't take that chance. Alice saw my face fall and she stopped bouncing like a toddler. " Alice I'm sorry but I can't, I don't think Charlie will let me."

well that was a lie I knew he wouldn't let me. She gave me her famous puppy dog eyes and pleaded with me " Bella please it won't be any fun without you there" I felt really guilty letting her down, but I couldn't take the risk.

" Alice I'm sorry but I can't" I pleaded with her to understand. She gave me the puppy dog eyes full on and I felt my defence weaken. It would be good to get away from Charlie for two days. Two days of no beatings, that sounded so good.

" please Bella, please" Alice got down on her knees and begged. I couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the Cullen's at how funny she looked. "Fine I will have to ask Charlie though so no promises yet" I told her as I pulled her off the floor. People in the parking lot were laughing and pointing at her.

She jumped up and hugged me and I tried not to wince as my broken ribs protested but I let a small hiss escape my lips. "Oh Bella I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you again." she said concerned. I tried to slow my breathing to help my protesting ribs. But it hurt too much. I wrapped my arms around my chest as my breathing was getting faster with the pain.

Jasper looked like he was in agony, like he could feel how much pain I was in. but that couldn't be true, it's not like he had special powers or something!

They all looked at me worried and confused. Edward came up to me and grabbed my hand and said " Bella you need to try and breath normally, can you do that for me?" I felt like electricity was flowing from his had into mine. I held on to it like my life depended on it not caring that it was ice cold.

I tried to do as he said and soon my breathing was normal again. I smiled to them letting them know I was OK. " Bella what was that about? Are your ribs hurt?" Edward asked kindly. I shook my head.

" I'm fine, just a panic attack nothing to worry about I have had them before." I smiled reassuringly to him. I of course was lying I knew, that it was from my broken ribs, that that was why I was in pain.

I remembered he was still holding my hand and I let it go blushing brightly. He chuckled at my reaction and took it again kissing my knuckles gently. This made my heart skip a beat then pick up three times faster and that made all the Cullen's laugh, like they could hear it. This just confused me even more.

Suddenly I felt very mischievous and wanted to get back at Edward. I winked at Alice letting her know I was getting him back. I took my hand out of Edward's and ran it through his hair, down his cheek and jaw and finally down his chest. I rose to my tip toes and kissed him on the lips and ran my tongue across them.

I then stepped back and saw that his eyes were black and full of lust. I laughed, grabbed Alice's hand and ran for class, leaving a shocked Edward with a laughing Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Bella that was so funny, did you see his face? That was priceless" she laughed and gave me a high five. I don't know where that courage had come from, but I liked it.

The classes went by and I hardly paid attention my mind kept wondering to Edward and the feel of his lips on mine. I knew he didn't like me, but I knew now that I liked him and might even love him. But I would never go out with him because Charlie would kill him, he didn't like to see me happy.

I became slightly depressed realising that because Charlie didn't want me happy he would never allow me to go. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang signalling lunch. I got nervous, what would Edward do?

Mr Watt asked me to stay after class so I sat at my desk waiting for him to talk to me. I got scared what was he going to say? Do? As I was pondering what he wanted he walked up to me and sat on the desk in front of me.

"Bella I heard about your Aunt and I want you to know that if you ever want to talk my door is always open" he said kindly. I looked at him shocked, no teacher has ever said anything like that to me before. I was too shocked to speak so I nodded and whispered a "Thank you"

I got up and walked to the cafeteria in a complete daze, nobody had ever said that to me except Angela and the Cullen's. It felt weird that people wanted to make sure I was OK. I hadn't even realised I was sitting at the table until Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I blinked and looked at him, I blushed when I saw how close he was.

" So Bella why were you late?" Alice asked. I shrugged " Mr Watt wanted to talk" I said I was still a bit dazed from it. " So you think you can just kiss me do you?" Edward asked huskily. I blushed and nodded giving Alice a high five over the table. Emmett once again was in fits.

" well I think I will have to teach you a few lessons" he whispered in my ear. I blushed crimson when he kissed my cheek then my lips. He did the same thing I did to him except he pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I winced a bit as his arms brushed one of my new bruises. Jasper threw me a worried look then laughed when I was blushing like a tomato.

I tried to get out of Edward's grip but he wouldn't let me get away. Finally I said " Fine I give up you win." Edward chuckled and kissed my exposed neck. " Guy's it's great you are finally showing your feelings but please get a room" Emmett said who had Rosalie in the exact position me and Edward was in.

we all rolled our eyes and laughed. I felt my pocket vibrate and knew it was my phone. Charlie was actually kind enough to let me have one. But that was only because he would want to beat me up while I was out and he had to contact me somehow. But I wasn't complaining at least I could text and phone people when ever I wanted.

I moved in Edward's lap and pulled it out and saw it was the devil himself. "Hello" I said.

"Bella I am going fishing with Billy at the La Push Rez I won't be back till Sunday evening. Don't even bother trying any funny business while I am away. Dr Cullen phoned wanting to know if you could stay with them for the weekend. I agreed out of courtesy, but if I hear you have breathed a word to anyone I will kill you like your slut of a sister"

with that he hung up. " Bye to you too" I mumbled to myself. I felt a wave of sadness as I thought about Emily again. I was slightly scared that the Cullen's might find out my secret by accident.

"Bella are you OK?" Edward asked. I brought myself back to the present. " yeah I am fine, that was my dad, I am staying at yours till Sunday" I told them. Alice started to jump up and down with excitement for about the millionth time today. " yes we can play loads of games and stay up late and have a proper sleepover. And best of all you can finally meet Carlisle and Esme." Alice said in one breath.

I was surprised she hadn't passed out after that rant. I laughed, but I grew slightly worried. What if Esme and Carlisle didn't like me? What if Carlisle hit me like Charlie did? Carlisle was a doctor so I would have to be on my guard to show I wasn't in any pain. I still didn't like men or meeting new people.

I would have to remind myself to take some sleeping pills in secret so I wouldn't wake up screaming. I hadn't realised that I was so lost in thought that Edward was putting me on my feet and giving me my bag so we could walk to Biology.

The rest of the day went in a blur. I let Edward give me a lift home and we walked in to my house. I told them to stay down stairs, they didn't need to see the blood stains in my room. Thankfully Charlie makes me clean up the lounge when I spill blood in the lounge so if Alice or Edward decided to look around they wouldn't see anything.

I threw some clothes into a duffel bag and got my toothbrush and hair brush from the bathroom. I ran down the stairs and of course I tripped on the last step. I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and put me on my feet. I turned in the arms and saw Edward smiling that crooked grin down at me.

My breath caught in my throat, he really was so beautiful. I blushed and pushed myself out of his arms when he chuckled. Alice had a smug smile on her face and just laughed when I threw her a dirty grin. Edward took my bag and we made our way to the car.

Edward drove and I sat in the front, thanks to a very evil pixie who was grinning at me with an mischievous smile. I knew she was planning something to do with Edward and me, but I had only just confessed my feelings to myself and I was still a bit wary of Edward. It wasn't that I didn't trust him, it was that I had never been in a relationship before.

We were going up a winding driveway and my jaw dropped when I saw their mansion. It was beautiful, it was white with three floors and an entire wall was made of glass. Edward and Alice laughed at my reaction, he opened the door for me and they led me to the door.

We walked into a very big hall with a grand staircase in front. I felt like I had entered a palace. It really was beautiful the walls had been knocked through so it was all one big open space. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie came down the stairs when they heard us come in.

two other people walked in from the kitchen, I was presuming they were Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was very handsome and they both looked young. I got scared again, but as soon as I did I felt calm. I thought I saw Edward nod to Jasper, but it was so quick I thought I had imagined it.

The woman I thought was Esme came up to me and hugged me. At first I stiffened because I thought she was going to hurt me, but then I hugged her back when I realised she wasn't. Carlisle came next and I panicked. My heart sped up and he smiled at me warmly as if to reassure me. I felt more calm come over me but as Carlisle stuck his hand out I winced. I thought he was going to hit me.

Edward came from behind me and put a hand on my shoulder but that made me panic even more. Jasper through a panicked look at Edward but I didn't really notice. I was more concerned by the fact that I was surrounded by all of them. My heart was beating so fast that my breaths were coming in short gasps. My ribs protested painfully as my breathing got shorter and shorter.

" Bella" Alice said worriedly, she sounded far away. " Bella you need to calm down." I hardly heard what she said, I was in so much pain. " can I use your bathroom?" I asked Alice. She nodded, took my hand and led me upstairs to a room on a corridor with lots of rooms.

I walked in and locked the door. I let the tears fall down my cheeks as the pain got unbearable. I was so stupid he only wanted to shake my hand. My sobs came roughly, and my ribs hurt like they were on fire. It seemed like hours or minutes later that I heard banging on the door with worried voices shouting if I was OK.

I got control of myself and washed my face, for once I looked like I hadn't been crying. I unlocked the door and opened it to see seven very worried looking people. I know I needed to explain. " Sorry about that I fell down the stairs a few days ago and since then my ribs have been hurting" I explained.

They looked like they didn't believe me but Carlisle walked over to me. I panicked a little but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. " Bella can I have a look, you might have broken a few ribs" he asked me. I didn't know what to say I wanted to make sure it was OK but if he looked he would see my bruises and would know I didn't fall down the stairs.

I shook my head " thank you Carlisle, but I will be fine" I said smiling trying to reassure them. They didn't believe me but they didn't push it, Alice came and grabbed my hand again and said " come on it party time lets go play games" she was bouncing kangaroo again.

We all laughed at her eagerness and followed her to the lounge. There was a huge flat screen on the wall with sofas and love seats facing it. Emmett ran to the TV and looked at us with pleading eyes. " can we play Guitar Hero please, please, please, please" I couldn't help but laugh at him. My fear had gone and I felt calm.

Every now and then Edward would tilt his head a little in the direction of Jasper as if they were having a conversation. Esme and Carlisle sat and watched as we all took turns to play Guitar Hero much to Emmett's happiness. I was a bit nervous I had never played a video game before except when Angela had let me and Emily play her DS.

" Bella you look nervous you OK?" Jasper asked. I nodded I blushed as I said " I've never played a video game before, except when me and Emily played on Angela's DS" I explained.

" Bella you have not lived" Emmett said exasperated. I shrugged knowing his words were true. " Who's Emily?" Rose asked. I felt like I had been blown to the stomach, I blinked back the tears and too a deep breath. " Em...Emily was my twin s-she d-ied when I-I was thirteen" I whispered.

" We didn't know you had a twin, I am so sorry Bella" Rose said. I smiled slightly " it's because I hardly speak of her, it hurts to think about her because I saw her die" they all looked at me shocked when I said this "this is a picture of us. She gave me that locket on my tenth birthday" I told them. I took my locket off for the first time since Emily had given it me.

I felt weird without it, I know it sounds stupid but while I had it, it felt like she was with me. " Who is the woman on the other half?" Rose asked. "Oh that is my mum, she died when I was six" I said softly. " I don't really remember her but I remember that that year everything changed for me and Emily, our family was never the same again"

I held back the tears, I was telling them too much. I would have to make sure I thought properly before I told them anything. I couldn't risk them finding out. Jasper handed me the locket back and Edward put it on for me. I looked at the pictures me and Emily were laughing in the picture with are arms around each others shoulders.

The other picture was of my mum I loved her name it was Esme Renee swan. As I thought about that I realised she had the same name as Edward's mother. I laughed slightly trying to figure out the odds. They looked at me confused. " I was just thinking my mum's name was Esme as well but we called her Renee it was her middle name. I was just considering the odds" I explained my sudden randomness.

" what year did your mum die Bella?" Carlisle asked suddenly curious. Well it was eleven years ago so it was 1998 " 1998 I think, it would be eleven years next Tuesday" I replied suddenly remembering I would have to go visit her grave again. I would also go visit Emily's everyone thought Emily died of a car accident but I knew better.

I suddenly got a text. **Bella Louise's funeral is next Saturday, you have to go pay your respects or else!**

It was from Charlie, I suppose he wasn't going. I let out a sigh when I noticed that Carlisle was acting weirdly. " Bella we have to tell you something" I panicked what if they knew? Would they kick me out calling me a disgrace? Or would they help Charlie?

" Bella I think you need to know this because you have a right to know and it is for your own safety, in a way" Carlisle began. I really panicked now they knew. " I'm sorry OK. I didn't want you to know, I was scared" I told them quietly. They looked confused. " Bella what are you on about? Do you know we are vampires?" Edward asked.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. That was what they were on about, I knew there was something different about them. Oh no, I had just opened my big mouth and now they would want to know what I was on about.

" I guess from your reaction that you didn't know" Carlisle stated calmly. I shook my head I was still trying to get my head around it. I burst out laughing then. " Um Bella why are you laughing, do you realise you are surrounded by monsters?" Edward said as if trying to tell a baby what two plus two was. That just made me laugh even more, he didn't know what a monster was.

" I knew … there was... something … different... about …. you" I managed to get put between laughs. " trust... me ...you..... are no.....monster" finally my laughter stopped and my ribs were burning, I winced slightly and wrapped my arms around my chest trying to help my breathing.

Carlisle obviously saw my pain and asked me once again if he could check me over. " like I said don't worry about it" I said again " so Bella what were you on about?" Alice asked her curiosity was shinning in her eyes as was everyone else's.

I swallowed loudly and took a deep breath. What was I going to say to them? They knew something was up now. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell them " well........

**Hey Thank you everyone that has reviewed, I am so sorry that I put the same chapter twice. I will try my hardest to update daily, but like I said tomorrow is my last day of freedom =( I'm starting at a new school as well :O anyway thanks again Kiwi-Hunnii x x**


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath "Well....." I thanked my lucky stars that my phone had started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and felt the colour drain from my face. He only ever called when he wanted one thing.

"Hello" I said

"Bella you are going to come to the La Push reservation now, no excuses!" Charlie said with hatred in his voice.

" No, I am not!" I was getting fed up with him. " You said I have to stay at the Cullen's that is exactly what I am going to do"

the Cullen's were looking at me with an expression I didn't understand. " Bella you will do exactly what you are told, or you will end up like your sister. Now there is a nice boy here Jacob, he wants to meet you. I am sure you will enjoy tonight, and If you don't come now I will make sure it is a lot worse for you" he said it as if he was giving me a great present.

I felt my heart stop then pick up three times faster. Surely he couldn't be implying what I was thinking? He really is a sick bastard. "Now you will be there in twenty minutes or I will make sure that by tomorrow you are six feet under" with that he hung up.

I just sat there staring into space, my heart beat going a hundred miles an hour. I ignored the pain from my protesting ribs. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to die. My hands were shaking and my phone dropped to the floor. Before it hit the floor though Edward grabbed it with his vampire reflexes.

"I have to go" I whispered. I didn't know if they would even hear it, but they must of because Carlisle said, " Bella what did your Father want?" he said it worriedly. I ignored him my mind was focused on my father and this boy Jacob had planned. Carlisle stepped towards me and I got up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Bella I'm sorry, I wasn't going to hurt you" he said sincerely. I shook my head slightly to clear it. " I have go to go, Charlie wants me to go to the La Push Rez." I cringed slightly. " I am sorry, but maybe we could do this again."

" Sure don't worry about it, we can do this next weekend" Edward said. " I'll drive you to the border if you want" I nodded and walked over to him. My heart was still beating fast, I was really scared now. Edward grabbed my bag and I asked if I could take something out of it.

I took out my medication and made sure I had my strong sleeping pills and enough Tylenol to last me. They looked at me when worried when they saw the strong sleeping pills. " I have nightmares and wake screaming, so I brought these so I won't have any" I explained to them. " Bella you do realise that if you take too many of these you can go into a coma, and if you take them every night you may grow dependant on them." Carlisle said worried.

I nodded and said " I only take them when I can't go to sleep or if my nightmares are to bad. Look Edward can we go I have got to be their in ten minutes or my dad will throw a fit." I was getting worried now, what would Jacob do to me?

Edward nodded and I followed him to his Volvo, he opened the passenger door for me. We got in and thanks to Edward's crazy driving we arrived at the border of the Reservation in just over five minutes.

"Bella text me tonight and tomorrow, if you don't text me I will come and take you a way I mean it. I know something is going on and I want you to tell me, but you have three minute to quick go to the Black's house." Edward said looking deep into my eyes. He kissed me on the cheek and then I opened the door and walked to the Black's house with out looking back.

Just before I knocked on the door a boy with long black hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. As soon as he saw me he had an evil glint in his eye. "Hello Bella, so nice of you to come" his voice was husky and I felt shivers of fear go up my spine.

I walked past him and into a house that seemed familiar. I heard a bark of a laugh that made me jump, " seems familiar yeah? You used to come here when you were little." I sighed when I remembered me and Emily were dragged round here when we little and we had to play with Jacob.

I felt an arm snake around my waist and pick me up, I tried to hold back the tears, I know the pain was soon to come. " So Bella we have the house to ourselves and all night and then Charlie will paying us a visit tomorrow then we will have the rest of the day together. Then you and Charlie will be spending some quality time together on Sunday" he said it like it was something to look forward to.

I held back a shiver, I knew that I was going to be in a lot of pain at school on Monday. Jacob started to kiss my neck and whispering things in my ear. This was going to be horrible. I already had problems trusting boys and now Jacob was going to take that a whole step further. I felt guilty for the way I reacted around Carlisle, I was going to make it up to him.

He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs, and threw me on the bed. My tears were rolling down my cheek now. " Jacob please don't do this" I pleaded with him. "Aw Bella don't be like that, I promise you will enjoy this" he said in his husky voice. I breathed in a deep shaky breath. "Jacob please" I said as as he straddled my waist.

" Aw Bella don't worry you will get your fun in a minute" he said gently. He started to pull my top up and I lost it. I wasn't going to just lie here and let it happen. So for the first time in eleven years I fought back. I hit him and kicked him and managed to get off the bed. He growled and grabbed me and threw me back on the bed. I hit my head on the headboard, I was dazed, I could see black dots everywhere.

I panicked even more when I saw Jacob naked at the bottom of the bed. I kicked him again and he hit me in the head. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Jacob straddling my waist again.

EPOV

we were all sitting in the lounge worried about Bella. She was so scared when Carlisle had offered his hand to shake. We knew something was going on but we didn't know what. Alice couldn't see her future because she was with the dogs, but that just made us all more worried. I knew my family all cared about her, even Carlisle thought of her as a daughter even though she had been scared of him.

" her emotions were all over the place, she was in a lot of physical pain and she was scared most of the time, especially when Charlie had phoned her" He explained to us. " yeah I heard something about Jacob had wanted to meet her, I don't think though that she wanted to" I told them.

"Yeah well we all know that Jacob Black is a player and a rapist, I just hope that Bella will be OK" Rose said concerned. We all know she felt strongly about things like that because of what had happened to her. I noticed for the first time though that Esme had been quiet since Bella had talked about her sister.

"Esme are you OK?" I asked. She blinked and looked at me a bit dazed as though she had been far away. " I …. I think I remember my past life" She whispered. We all gasped, Esme had been turned into a vampire eleven years ago and she hadn't been able to remember anything about her life.

" I remember being with a man, I had two beautiful girls, they were six years old. Their father beat me, I kept him from hurting the girls. I remember writing a letter explaining things to them if anything would happen to me. Then he was hitting me and I was screaming and begging him to stop. Then I woke up here." she told us. It was like she was reliving it all over again.

" do you remember any names?" I asked quickly. She shook her head. I felt so bad for her, we knew something had happened to her because we found her in a ditch bleeding and covered in bruises. It had been hard on us all the first few months after her transformation, but she had brought that family together more.

I took a deep breath my thoughts going back to Bella. I was worried about her, she was keeping something from us. I want to know what it is, but I know she won't be telling me any time soon. But I wanted to help her. " I am going hunting, hopefully it will take my mind of things" I told my family as I stood up. " We will all join you." Alice said and we all ran into the woods.

BPOV

I woke up with heavy arms around me. I turned and saw Jacob snoring loudly, I tried to get out of bed but as I tried his arms tightened around my waist. I stifled a moan as I moved slightly, I had bruises on my hips and forearms. I was so sore, I didn't want to know what he had planned for the rest of the weekend.

I lay still as I heard his groan as he woke up, he hugged me tighter and sighed softly. " Wow Bella that was amazing" he started to kiss my arm and worked his way up to my lips. I pushed him away and he growled and pulled me closer and whispered " Bella if you don't do what I want, your father won't be very happy" I stifled a whimper as I realised that I would have to do everything he wanted.

" Can I go have a shower?" I asked him timidly. He kissed my lips long and hard and I held back my tears. As I ran to the bathroom I realised that I was naked, I checked myself over on the mirror. I let the hot water soothe my sore muscles. I tried to stay in their for as long as I could, but soon Jacob was banging on the door yelling at me to hurry up.

I got out and put my clothes on and walked out the door. The bedroom spun as I felt myself thrown against the wall. My lips were attacked by Jacob and I just stood there waiting for him to stop. He started to touch my up and down my waist and bum. He groaned against my lips and grabbed my hands. " Work with me here Bella touch me" he whispered in my ear.

He grabbed my hands and put one in his hair and the other on the front of his jeans. I felt tears fill my eyes but I held them back. He made my hand rub him up and down as he kissed me fiercely. I felt him go hard and I whimpered quietly. " Bella suck me please, or I will tell your dad you refused me." he whispered in my ear again.

I couldn't help it but I whimpered loudly, the tears flowing freely. " Bella do it or I will call your dad" he pushed me to me knees and undid his jeans . He grabbed my head roughly and made me pleasure him. The tears got heavier and I tried my hardest not to scream. He came and made me swallow, he kissed my lips before he kicked me to the floor and went to take a shower.

As soon as he left I let the tears fall and I shook with my sobs. I went to my bag and checked my messages I had five from a very worried Edward and Alice.

**Bella are you OK? Txt me plz x**

**Bella why aren't you answering? Call my plz x**

**Bella why aren't you answering Edward txt me – Al **

**Bella I will come to you myself if you don't txt me soon x**

**BELLA TXT US NOW!! AL x**

I sighed, and text Edward back **Edward sorry I didn't text back but I was busy last night. Sorry Bella x**

I put it back and sighed, today and tomorrow were going to be long days. Suddenly I heard a massive bang, the last thing I saw was Charlie's evil smile before everything went dark.

**Thank you everyone that has reviewed again =) I have school tomorrow and i'm really scared lol =O I will hopefully update tomorrow =) kiwi-Hunnii x x**


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing I was aware of was that I was lying on a hard surface. I couldn't open my eyes and slowly I felt a numb pain getting stronger and stronger all over my body. My body felt really heavy, like I hadn't slept in days.

Slowly I tried to open my eyes and I quickly shut them as I was too bright. I slowly opened them again, blinking to get used to the brightness. I was confused everything looked blurry, as though everything had been blurred into one big smudge of colour.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, I groaned when my ribs cried out in pain. I couldn't remember anything that had happened, all I can remember was waking up in Jacob's horrible arms. I opened my eyes again and recognised my living room, I didn't know how I had got here.

I slowly started to get up and felt pain all over my body. I held on to the couch to help pull myself up, and slowly I stood straight. My legs were shaking and my head was spinning but I managed to hold on before I fell back down. I slowly made my way to the stairs, stopping every now and again to breath deeply over the pain or to grab on to something to stop myself from falling over.

I eventually got upstairs and into the bathroom, I made sure to lock the door I didn't want Charlie coming in. I looked into the full length mirror and stifled a cry. My body was covered in horrible black bruises and I had deep cuts on my stomach. My whole stomach was red from the dried blood, I had blood on my face as well and saw there was a cut on the hair line on my forehead.

I slowly took off my clothes so it didn't hurt too much, and stood in the shower. I watched as the water turned red, my tears mixed with the water as I cried. My body stung really bad, I gritted my teeth against the pain as I tried to wash off the blood. I relaxed slightly as I smelt my familiar strawberry shampoo and body wash.

When I was convinced all the blood had been washed off my body and out of my hair, I got out and dried myself. I wrapped all my cuts as some of them on my stomach had reopened. I put on my sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. I walked into my bedroom and checked my phone. I gasped when I saw the time and date.

It was four o'clock, Sunday. I Had been out for over thirty two hours. Whatever Charlie had done to me had kept me knocked out for the longest in five years. I lay on my bed and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

I was woken up my alarm clock telling me it was 6:00 am. I sighed knowing I would have to go to school today, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to keep this from the Cullen's. After I had told them I was sorry at their house they had been sending me messages asking what I was hiding from them, and I just had to ignore them.

I couldn't tell them though, Charlie would kill me and even though the Cullen's were vampires they wouldn't be able to protect me from Charlie. But I am scared now, more scared then I have been in a few years. Charlie had taken it a step further, he had told Jacob to take the one thing that he couldn't. Now I feel like I have nothing left, nothing inside me wanted to fight.

The only ting that was stopping me now from killing myself was the Cullen's and Edward. Edward especially, I know now that I like him and I wasn't going to let Charlie take that away from me. I still didn't know if Edward felt the same way but I want to know. I heard voices downstairs and knew it would be people I didn't want to see.

Suddenly I got an idea, if anything were to happen to me the Cullen's would need to know what had happened. I was going to write a letter explaining that if I should die it would because of Charlie. I would give it to them and tell them they could only read it if something bad happened.

I got a pen and some paper and started writing.

_Dear all, _

_you obviously know by now that I am keeping something from you all, the reason I have not told you is because the last person that told had died. I feel that if anything bad should happen you all have the right to know what has really been going on. _

_Charlie abuses me. He has done since I was six, after my mother died. Emily had been abused as well, but one day she couldn't take it any more and she had told Angela Webber. When we got home Charlie already knew she had told because Mr Webber had phoned to make sure it wasn't true. Charlie tied me up to a chair and told me that this was what happened when you told someone. He had beaten Emily until she was choking on blood. I tried to help her and screamed at Charlie to stop but he didn't. _

_He left to go to the kitchen and Emily made me promise that when ever I got the chance I would escape and never come back. That was the last thing she said because as I promised her Charlie stabbed her until she died and then he left me with her all night. I blame myself for her death, I should have been there for her._

_Now that you know the truth I hope you will see that I was protecting you and I was scared he would come for me like he did to Emily. I know I should have told you sooner and been braver but if you ever wake up covered in blood not remembering how you got there or how you got blood all over you, you know how I feel._

_I love you all of you so much, I want to say I am so sorry Carlisle I didn't mean to run away from you but I was scared. I want you to know that I love you, you were like a father to me. Alice you are amazing, you always cheer me up when I feel like I can't go on any more. Rosalie you are the best, you always make me feel like you understand what I am going through. Jasper you always make me feel calm, you take away my worries and I love you for that, your the big brother I never had. Esme I think of you as my mother, you know just how to make me feel better. Emmett you are my big teddy bear I love you big bro. Edward, what to say, you where the only thing that kept me from taking my life many times. I love you and I am sorry I never got to tell you. _

_I love you all, never change any of you. You are like the family I never had and I am sure Emily would love you like I do._

_You will Forever be in my heart, _

_Bella _

that seemed OK. I put it in a envelope and wrote _Read me only if anything bad happens. _

I sighed and put it in my bag, I walked downstairs and saw Charlie and Jacob talking. They both looked at me evilly, I ran out the door and down the road before wither of them took a step towards me. I didn't stop running until I was a block away from the school. The Cullen's were waiting for me at the gate, and Edward took my hand silently and pulled me towards Emmett's Jeep. " Guy's were are you taking me?" I asked nervously.

Nobody answered so I stopped walking and pulled my hand out of Edward's " I am not moving until someone tells me what is going on" I said determinedly. Edward sighed walked over to me and picked me up I whimpered as he hurt my cuts and new bruises. They all looked at me worried and Edward ran to the Jeep and they all piled in. "Bella we need to talk" Edward said looking at me.

I was surprised we could all fit in. I sighed " Edward what do you want?" I asked not looking at him. " What where you going to say at our house on Friday?" he asked me. I looked at my hands and sighed " I can't tell you but I write this, you can only open it if anything bad happens understand? I mean it you can't just open it and if anything happens and you read it you can't go do anything irrational" I said with authority.

They looked at me confused but nodded, I leaned down and winced slightly so I could get the letter out of my bag. I gave it Edward with a sharp look. " Bella we won't read it unless something bad happens I promise" Edward said sincerely. I nodded and said " OK so you going to tell me more about you vamps?"

"OK well we run fast, our eyesight is good, we can hear things humans can't and some of us has extra abilities." Alice spoke for the first time. " What do you mean extra abilities?" I asked confused. " Well I can see the future, Jasper can feel emotions and manipulate them so you feel calm or happy etcetera and Edward can read people's minds." well that would explain while I always feel calm around Jasper.

Suddenly I panicked, Edward can read minds so he would know everything. Edward obviously heard my heart beat faster and said quickly

" I can read every mind except yours and it is very frustrating." I calmed down after that I was safe for now. I sighed and took some Tylenol and water out my bag. I took out a couple of tablets.

Just as I was about to put them in my mouth Edward knocked them out my hand " What the hell Edward I needed those" I was angry he had to keep interfering with things. " Bella why do you keep taking tablets?" he said it as calmly as he could. " because I have a banging head ache. Do you have to keep interfering in everything I do, just keep out my life" I didn't know where that came from but I regretted it the minute it came out.

"I am sorry Bella if you think I am interfering, but I just want to protect you" Edward said quietly. I laughed mirthlessly. " Edward you can't and won't ever be able to protect me so just stop trying OK" I don't know why I was so angry with him, I was taking my anger out on him and it wasn't fair. But the next thing he said made me really blow it. " Bella you know you are a disaster about to happen" he said it angrily. We had both forgotten about the others in the car by now.

I felt like someone had slapped me across the face. So that was what he thought of me a disaster, just like Charlie, nobody wanted me in this world. I felt the tears sliding down my face as I said in a deadly voice " You know you are right you are a monster" just a sob tore through my chest I opened the door and ran out the car. I didn't car if I was going to get it later by Charlie for skipping school, but I couldn't be anywhere near Edward.

I ran out the gates and down the road, I didn't stop until I was deep in the woods. There was a small clearing with a pretty river running through it, I sat down on a boulder near it and let the tears fall. I knew it now, nobody wanted me, everyone thought of me as a disaster and that I shouldn't be alive. The only person I thought that would never hurt me had hurt me in the deepest way possible.

I didn't know how long I had been there but by the time I was in control of myself it was getting dark. I started to make my way home knowing that Charlie was going to get me good tonight. But I didn't care I would welcome the pain, each bruise I had showed how many people wished I wasn't here. And tonight I would get another one to show the biggest betrayal and would hold it like a medallion, to show that no matter how hard I tried this life just wasn't meant for me and that I am a weak person who will soon become the disaster I have been thought to be.

I walked through the door welcoming the blows as Charlie yelled at me shouting how nobody wanted me and I should just end my life to be nicer to the people who had to put up with me. " You are just like your mother, useless and it will be better if you go join her and your brat sister. What was her name Evangeline? Emma? Oh don't matter they don't have good names scum that is what you are, scum like your mother and sister."

I ignored him after that knowing how true his words where. I blacked out after he kicked me in the head, and I welcomed it.

EPOV

"what the hell Edward? How can you say that to her, you have just made her feel useless and betrayed. I have never felt anyone feel so sad it was like you were the one person she thought would never to tell her that" Jasper yelled at me. " What? She got me worked up, you know she is keeping something from us. As if a letter would explain everything to us, I am fed up of her not telling us anything." I said defencelessly.

" Edward she might have a good reason for keeping it away from us you ever thought of that? No you didn't, I didn't see what she wrote because one of the dogs was at her house. But you better go find her and tell her you meant none of it" Alice said angrily. I shook my head and walked out the car towards first class.

" Edward what are you doing? You just broke my little sisters heart and now you aren't even going to apologize. She deserves an apology!" Emmett yelled at me. " leave him, he loves her and feels guilty, he will make it up to her sometime" Jasper told them.

I ignored them all and walked into first class not even listening to what the teacher was saying. I know I had hurt Bella, I saw the hurt flash of pain go across her face, and I felt really bad for it. But she had called me a monster and I thought she was the one person to understand how I felt about being a vampire. I wasn't going to talk to her unless I had to, but I didn't want to hurt her any more than she obviously is. I didn't know what I was going to do any more.

I hadn't even realised that I had been in so much thought that I was driving my family home, I pulled into the drive and drove them to the house. I got out before any of them and ran to my room and locked my door, not that that would stop any of them coming in. I felt so bad for hurting Bella and it was worse because I know that I have hurt the love of my life, I know she doesn't fell the same way but that just made me hurt even more.

For the first time in ages I trembled with my tearless sobs.

BPOV

I woke up with a banging headache, the clock in the lounge said it 5:00 am so there was no point in going to bed. I went upstairs and took a shower, I didn't feel any pain, I just felt numb. I looked in the mirror once I had dried myself and saw my bruises were still black. I sighed I was going to have to see Edward today, and I didn't want to. I was going to ignore him as much as possible.

All week I ignored Edward, he tried to make conversation a few times, but after I had ignored for two days he gave up. I didn't go to lunch, I haven't ate anything since Saturday, and all I felt was numb. Charlie was still the same and Jacob has been twice to "see" me.

I welcomed unconsciousness every time it came, it was the only place that I could go where no one else can. I was alone and that is why I loved it. I know I sound suicidal, but right now I feel like there is nothing to live for. There is only one person I want to see and that Emily but she is gone and I will never see her again. That sick bastard took her away from me and now I just want to join her.

Today is Friday and Alice had told me that I am sleeping for the weekend, she cleared it with Charlie and everything. She had already gone to my house and grabbed my things. I had to admit for the first time in days I wasn't thinking about Emily, the only down side was having to spend it with Edward.

But I was going to ignore him like I had all week, until he at least said sorry. It would also be good to get away from Charlie and his new best friend. I had had to get birth control tablets to make sure that I didn't get pregnant with him. I didn't like to take them everyday but I had to because I didn't know when Jacob would come and because Jacob wouldn't use a condom.

I didn't fight with him any more, I just lay there numb until the darkness would take me or he would get bored. I was scared though because I would have to take the tablets in front of the Cullen's and Carlisle would suspect something, or Edward would get possessive again. I felt a jolt in my heart when I thought of Edward, I did miss him, but what he did had hurt me beyond anything Charlie had.

I loved him so much that it hurt especially when I saw his face fall when I turned my back on him. I know this love isn't going to go away, so I will just have to see where it takes me. I met Alice after school and I went with her and Jasper to their house. It was quiet when suddenly I felt really guilty, I was messing up Jasper's life, I know he is the newest to their diet and he found it hard.

He obviously felt my mood change and said "Bella why do you feel so guilty?" he asked gently. " I just realised that I am messing with your life Jasper, I know you find it hard and I am just making it harder for you" I whispered. He sighed and turned in his seat to look at me. " Bella you have nothing to worry about, I am fine and you are like a little sister to me. It pains me to feel you so hurt and numb this week, I am more worried about you then I am me." he told me concerned.

I looked away " I'm sorry, I must have made you feel depressed with my emotions being so depressed." I whispered quietly. " Bella you have nothing to be sorry for that, I just wish I knew what made you so upset, except that Edward was a total jerk to you" he said as he took my hand and squeezed it gently.

I smiled at him and looked out the window, when we stopped Jasper went and took my bags out the trunk of the car. Me and Alice walked into the house when I was engulfed in a hug by Esme. She always made me feel better. Jasper and Alice walked in "Hi Esme" I said kindly. " Hi darling it's good to have you stay over this weekend, we have missed you" she gave me another hug then stood back as Carlisle came down. I didn't run away this time, I felt so numb that I didn't care what he did to me. I know Jasper knows that I feel this but I didn't care.

I hugged Carlisle and whispered in his ear " I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run away from you last week" he hugged me tighter and whispered back " Bella you don't have to be sorry about anything, I didn't mean to scare you." he pulled back and kissed me on the forehead. I blinked back the tears I hadn't been treated like this since my mother died. It was a strange feeling.

"Do you want anything to eat Bella?" Esme asked. I shook my head "No thank you, I am not hungry." I said as I followed Alice and Jasper into the living room to watch Emmett and Jasper on the XBOX 360. Edward came down a little while later, and I ignored him like all week. He looked really hurt and that just made me feel really bad.

I started to get a headache and told them I was going to the loo. I wasn't going to take medication in front of Edward again. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I took a few knowing it would help my bruises as well. I decided to stay in there for a while.

JPOV

" guy's I am worried I told them as Bella went to the toilet. " she has been feeling so depressed all week since the incident with Edward and she keeps feeling suicidal." everyone gasped at that. " Edward I don't car about your ego, we need you two to make up. We will all be there in case it gets out of hand again. But I think she needs you" I told him.

He sighed and put a hand a hand through his hair. I know he loved her and felt bad about hurting her. But he didn't know she loved him as well. This was going to be hard but it was the only way to make Bella happy again. Alice ran upstairs to get Bella and we all went outside so Edward wouldn't break anything if he got to angry.

BPOV

Alice came running up ten minutes later saying that we needed to talk. I sighed and stood up, I looked at my reflection I know I had lost a lot of weight since I had stopped eating. It wasn't the fact that I was anaroxic, it was just that I wasn't hungry any more.

I opened the door and followed Alice outside, the whole family was out there and in the middle looked a very sad Edward. I walked at them waiting for one of them to tell me what was happening. " Bella you and Edward need to make, we can see the difference it has made in both of you." Carlisle said.

I sighed I didn't want to hurt Edward any more. I waited for Edward to start. " Bella I didn't mean to say that you were a disaster waiting to happen, I just meant that you were very clumsy and tend to hurt yourself a lot. Don't deny it we have seen some of your bruises." he said quietly. I stared at him tears stinging the back of my eyes. He thought I hurt myself and caused the bruises.

" Guy's don't do anything cool while I am gone. I'm going to get some popcorn" he quickly ran inside. We all rolled our eyes then I turned back to Edward.

" Edward" I whispered as calmly as I could " I never made those bruise, so don't tell me your sorry and then accuse me of causing them" my voice got higher towards the end. Edward looked at me " how do we know, you never tell us anything, we told you our secret because we trust you. But we aren't good enough to know yours" he said angrily.

" Maybe because my secret may cause my death" I whispered. " what?" he asked confused. " Edward there is no point in making assumptions because you think you know everything, because you don't. You hardly know me. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME" I was getting so angry, tears were clouding my vision.

" Well maybe I know you better than you think" he said getting just as angry as I was. " Really, so you know how it feels to loose a mother and then watch your own sister die before your very eyes and regret every day you live because it was your felt she died." my tears flowed down my cheeks now. He looked at me stunned for a moment, I carried on before he could speak. " no you know nothing about it. I have wished for nearly everyday of my life to have done something more to help her, but I was so young and scared I didn't know what to do. But you won't understand anything about that."

"You say like you have been through loads all you lost was your mother and sister. Many people have been through a lot worse than you" he yelled at me. My breath caught in my throat. How dare he? " how dare you say something like that. You know nothing of what I have been through, am going through" I spat at him. " oh yeah well enlighten us" he yelled back at me.

I turned around and took deep breaths, the rest of the Cullen's were looking at me worried. I turned back around and yelled " I will tell you but I hope you look going to my funeral, because if I tell you I will be killed" he laughed. He actually laughed " what a load of bullshit." my tears were coming so fast now I was scared I would be making a river. " Edward the last person who knew this secret told, when she got home she was killed. I watched it happen. So if you know what is best for me then you will shut up and never bring this topic up again"

" Wow Bella you seen someone die. Wow I am so sorry, but I think all of us have seen more than one person die" he spat the words at me. I felt my heart break in a million pieces, I loved him so much and he just kept hurting me. " yeah well the person who died was part of my family so don't tell me it wasn't bad" I said.

I felt numb again, I wanted to go away, anywhere away from here. " so Bella why you been so upset, you know all I said is that you are a disaster. What s so bad about that?" he shouted at me. He turned away from me and started to walk away.

Without thinking about it I shouted " Because I love you" he stopped and stood stock still. He slowly turned to look at me " you ….What?" I sighed more tears coming from my eyes. " I love you" I whispered it, but I knew he heard me. He slowly walked towards me " you mean it?" he asked quietly. I nodded my head and wiped my tears away.

He slowly walked up to me and brushed my hair away from my face. He lifted my chin slowly looking me in the eyes. He lowered his lips to me and kissed me. It started off gentle but as my lips moved against his it became more passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands around his neck ignoring the pain in my stomach.

We only stopped when we heard a Aw's coming from everyone. I laughed a watery laugh and Edward wiped my tears from my eyes. " I'm sorry, I love you too" He whispered as he kissed me on the lips again.

" Well now that this is resolved can we go watch some movies?" Alice asked. We all laughed and followed her as Emmett came running back out shouting " what did I miss?" we all laughed. Rose took the popcorn off him and took it to the lounge so I could eat it during the film. Even though they didn't know I didn't eat any more.

As the others went to sit down Edward pulled me back " I really am sorry you know" I nodded and kissed him. He smiled and picked me up, not listening to my protests and sat me next to him on the love seat.

**Ok guys that was a long one lol. I just got listening to music and didnt realise how much I had wrote. I want to say thank you again to everyone that has reviewed and favourited. I will update tomorrow hopefully. Kiwi-Hunnii x x**


	7. Chapter 7

We all sat down and decided to watch _Norbit _it was so funny that I forgot all my worries. I notice though that Carlisle kept shooting me worried looks, I know he could probably tell I had got thinner. Once the film had finished I decided to change my bandages because they would be able to smell the blood soon. I got up and went to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror.

I was scared, I had little by little stopped eating in the last month and I had lost loads of weight. You couldn't see my ribs or anything, but my clothes were definitely bigger. My bruises were still black and purple, I took my bandages off slowly trying to limit the amount of pain. They looked horrible against my pale skin, especially with my bruises. I think they were infected as well, they hurt like they had just been cut.

I took a deep breath and started to re wrap them. I took some more Tylenol and walked back down to the living room. They all smiled at me and Esme asked " Would you like something to eat?" I shook my head " no thanks I am full on popcorn" I laughed. They all looked at the bowl of popcorn that was almost full. I sighed and sat next Edward. " Bella you need to tell us are you starving yourself?" Edward asked gently.

I shook my head " No just lately I haven't been very hungry, but I get that every now and again. Don't worry about me" I said trying to convince him. " Bella if you need to talk to us, you know you can" Rose said. I sighed again they always had to interfere with everything in my life. " Guy's look it's great that you care and all, but I am seventeen I know how to look after myself. And yes Rose I know I can tell most things" I sighed and picked at the popcorn to make them happy.

"OK well lets do some Karaoke" Alice said jumping up and down. We all laughed and agreed. Esme and Carlisle started by singing I got you babe. Then Emmett went and he was singing single ladies while dancing on the table. He had us all laughing so much that I was in tears at the end.

Alice and Rose went next singing Untouched. Then Jasper went singing Kiss me through the phone. Edward went next singing Crush and at the end he kissed me passionately. That left me to go last. I decided to sing Mixed up, because that is exactly how I feel.

La la la, la la la la la la, la la la  
How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I'm upside down  
And I don't wanna be here  
I go right, should have gone left  
And I say things I should have not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I don't want to be here

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming  
Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me

La la la, la la  
Tell me how to fix this  
I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life

Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming  
Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help me  
To hold me, tell me  
Everything is gonna be okay  
Cause today it feels like  
I wont make it to the top now  
Don't know how to get outta this  
So mixed up  
Somebody help me  
La la la  
Everything I do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All I had to be was me  
Now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go  
Is somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming  
Cause I'm sick of this feeling  
I'm mixed up  
Somebody help..... me

they all looked at me once I had finished, " Wow Bella I didn't realise you were that good" Alice gushed. I blushed and sat back down next to Edward. " Omg we should play truth or dare" Alice was jumping up and down again. We all agreed and Carlisle and Esme excused themselves.

"OK then Jasper truth or dare?" Alice asked him. "Dare of course." he said confidently. " OK then I dare you to walk around port Angeles all day in one of my dresses" Alice practically screamed out. We all laughed as jasper obviously paled, and that was saying something as he was already paler then me.

"Fine but I will get you back" Jasper said as he looked for his victim. " Emmett truth or dare?" Emmett pretended to think for a few seconds before shouting "DARE!" me and Edward laughed as Jasper thought of a dare. " OK,OK um Emmett I dare you to the next time mum and dad go at it again you barge in asking if they know where your XBOX controller is pretending you didn't realise what was going on"

"FINE" he shouted back. " um Bella truth or dare?" Emmett asked me. " uh dare" I said nervously. Edward squeezed my hand as Emmett said " OK I dare you to strip for Edward tonight" he laughed afterwards. I felt the colour drain from my face, I couldn't he would see the bruises. I shook my head. " OK then Bella you will have to do a forfeit. Um lets see, OK you have to strip for Carlisle." I shook my head again. I was not going to do this. "Fine but I will do it later" I said, of course I wasn't going to really, but he didn't know that.

" OK Edward truth or dare?" I asked. " Dare of course" he said confidently. Alice giggled obviously she saw what I planned to do. " Edward I dare you to strip and dance to I'm a Barbie Girl in front of all of us" Edward groaned but got up. Alice ran and put the music on and Edward started to strip. We were all laughing at him as he pulled his top off and then his trousers. He left his boxers on and started to dance, I was laughing the hardest so he came and pulled me up by the hand to dance with him. Everyone was laughing so much so I decided to be mean, as he turned in a slow circle swinging his hips I grabbed his boxers and pulled. I pulled them all the way to his ankles before he realised what I had done.

We were all in fits, especially Emmett, and he angrily pulled them back up. He turned and looked at me and I ran to the other side of the room. He ran at me in vampire speed and picked me up. He stood me down and tied me to the bookcase at the waist. My breathing picked up as I got flash backs of the day Emily died. Edward started to slowly lift my top, thank god I wore a long one over my jeans so he wouldn't see the bruises straight away. But he touched me on the arms and I got flash backs of Jacob doing the same thing.

I couldn't help it but I screamed and pleaded for him to stop and he did. He just stood there watching me hyperventilate with tears rolling down my cheeks begging him to stop. Edward quickly untied me and pulled me into a hug whispering over and over again he was sorry. But I couldn't hear him, I was too getting many flashbacks now.

_I was seven Charlie threw a boiling pan of water over me, while he threw oil over Emily. _

_I was nine the day he told me Mum didn't love me. _

_I was eleven he yelled at me asking why did he have to have a daughter like me. _

I was pulled back into the present by Carlisle shouting at me " BELLA? BELLA, can you hear me?" I nodded. He sighed in relief and asked if Edward could take me to his study and leave me on the bed. He kissed me before he walked out the door. I closed my eyes and was met with the site of Emily dead on the floor.

I opened my eyes quickly wiping away my tears as Carlisle came in. "Bella what happened back there? You were screaming like someone was trying kill you" he told me worry all over his face. I shrugged and looked away, he couldn't know the truth. He sighed and sat at the end of the bed. " Bella I have sent them all hunting, so what ever you tell me won't be heard by any of them. I won't tell them until you want me to" he said gently taking my hand and squeezing it.

I sighed, I wanted to tell him, if I did he would have doctor/patient confidentiality. So Charlie would never find out. " If I tell you, you have to make sure no one finds out, especially Charlie. I mean it my life depends on it" I whispered. He nodded for me to continue.

I took a deep breath and started. " when I was six my mother died as you know. But once she died everything changed, he blamed me and Emily for her death. One day he couldn't take it so he started to hit us. From that day on he did everyday. When I was thirteen, Emily had enough and she told Angela Webber. Her father called Charlie to make sure it wasn't true, of course he denied it. When we got home Charlie knew and he was furious." I had tears rolling down my cheeks again.

" he tied me to a chair and made me watch him beat her, she was choking on her own blood. He untied me and pushed me on the floor next to her, he went to the kitchen. Emily made me promise to get out of there when ever I got the chance. He came back with a knife and killed her. Ever since the beatings have been worse. However last weekend changed everything"

Carlisle nodded at me to continue and squeezed my hands, I took a deep breath. " I was told to go to the Black's house, so I went. Jacob told me if I refused to do anything he wanted to do he would phone Charlie. I knew I would be killed so I did whatever he wanted. He raped me that night, but I was knocked out because I fought back and he threw me on the bed and I hit it in the head board." Carlisle sucked in breath when I said this, I could see he was angry but he told me to carry on.

" I woke up and I was in his arms, I told him to at least let me have a shower and he agreed. When I came out he m-made me d-do things. When he went to the sh-shower I heard a b-bang. T-the last th-thing I-I saw w-was Charlie's f-face."

Carlisle wrapped me in a hug and rubbed my arms and told me he was here for me. " I woke up with cuts I think they might be infected can you check them for me?" I asked. He nodded and said. " sure but you will have to take your top off. Do you want to do a pregnancy test just in case?" he asked I shook my head and said " I went on the pill, just in case" I said blushing. " that was good thinking" he murmured.

I took off my shirt and Carlisle inhaled deeply. He unwrapped my bandages and checked my cuts. " they are infected but as long as if you change the dressing every day and take anti-biotics I don't see why they won't heal fine. But it looks like you might have a few broken ribs" I sighed as he wrapped my dressings back up. He gave me the anti-biotics. He hugged me and said " Bella I wish you would have told me sooner" I sighed and said " I wanted to but I was so scared, I saw him kill Emily and I know he would do it to me" he hugged me tightly and whispered " promise me that if it gets really bad you will come straight to me." " I promise"

he pulled away and kissed me on the forehead, I closed my eyes knowing that this was what a real father was like. We walked down to living room and watched TV, not saying anything, the silence told us both how much we cared for each other.

The others came back at half eight. We all watched Emmett, Jasper and Edward play on the XBOX until it was past one in the morning. Carlisle say me dosing off and told Edward to take me to bed. He picked me up and took me to his room and put me on he bed they had put up for me.

"Bella I really am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to scare you" he told me sincerely. "Edward it's all right, I just had some bad memories from a long time ago. Any way there is something I have wanted to do for so long" I whispered. I pushed him so he was on his back and I lied on top of him and kissed his lips, hard and passionately.

He flipped us over so he was hovering over me without breaking it. He pulled away so I could breath. " Boy have I wanted to do that for so long as well" Edward whispered in my ear trailing kisses all down my neck. I pulled his lips back to mine and I trailed my tongue along his lip asking for entrance, which he granted straight away. We battled for dominance for a while until I gave in and let Edward explore my mouth. He pulled back letting my catch my breath. I whimpered when he wouldn't kiss me again.

"Bella you need your sleep." Edward whispered kissing my neck. I whimpered but agreed when he pulled me to his chest and put the duvet over us. I snuggled to chest as much as I could. He kissed my forehead and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**OMG Bella told lol =O thank you everyone that has reviwed and stuff =) Im sorry of there are mistakes but I wrote this when I was eating a mcflurry and I was really cold lol so my hands were shaking =) ill update tomorrow hopefully Kiwi-Hunnii x x**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the weekend was amazing, for once in my life I felt like belonged. But all too soon I had to go back to Charlie, Sunday night I got a worse beating than normal and he said it was because I missed out all weekend. But lately I have came up with a plan, if I waited eight months, I will be eighteen and me Edward can either go away or stay with Cullen's if they would let me.

Carlisle had kept true to his word and not told anyone anything, not even Esme. Esme reminded me of my mother, she looked like her but she was a lot more beautiful and graceful than Renee had been. I was happy when I saw Carlisle and Esme because they were like the parents I have never had. Edward told me before I left this morning that they thought of me as their daughter, which made my heart swell with joy.

I took my anti-biotics every day like Carlisle told me, and my cuts were clearing up. Edward hasn't interfered so far, which I was thankful for. Today was Wednesday and I met Edward in the car park at school. He kissed me when he walked to my side, I laughed at the jealous looks from Jessica and Lauren. Recently I have missed Angela as I had been thinking about Emily more. She wasn't allowed to talk to me any more, her father thought Emily had lied about Charlie and he didn't want Angela to caught up in my "Lies". It was hard but I had the Cullen's and they were really the only people I needed in my life.

" So have you finished your Biology homework?" Edward asked as we walked in to school. I sighed " a little bit" truth was Charlie had been giving me extra long beatings lately so I haven't had time. He chuckled slightly " well you only have until Friday" he reminded me. He chuckled even more when I groaned and said "don't remind me"

" Look come over to mine and I will help you" he said giving me his crooked smile. I sighed " I can't Charlie wants me to stay at home for a while, he thinks I should spend more time with him" I internally shivered as I thought about that. He especially wanted me to have more time with Jacob and got angry when I asked if I could go the Cullen's.

Morning classes went by fast and before I knew it I was in the cafeteria with the Cullen's. I still wasn't eating much, but they made me eat at lunch because they didn't eat their food and protested when I said I wasn't hungry.

I was grateful that my ribs had healed now, so I can breath properly. But when Alice and Emmett hug me it still hurts a little. Edward knows that I am still keeping something from him, but I couldn't tell him. Once he found out what Jacob did to me he would be disgusted and would leave me to deal with all this on my own.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised I was only a block away from my house. I was getting scared, lately I have been blocking out everything around me and time was flying by. I know it was probably from the stress of Charlie and Jacob getting worse. I walked into the familiar living room and found myself instantly on the floor with a very drunk Charlie standing over me. He had an evil sneer on his face as he walked up to me and whispered in my ear " we are going away for a bit Bella, going to spend a bit of quality time with me and Jacob and a few of my other friends."

I shivered as I thought about this. He told me to get some essentials and then we would be leaving. I ran upstairs and made sure my phone was in a secret pocket in my jumper. That was all that I would need as long as I could contact Carlisle I would be fine. I walked down the stairs and Charlie grabbed me roughly and pushed me in the back of a car. He got in the passenger side, there was a bulky man that reminded me a bit of Emmett driving.

They were laughing and talking on the way, when the sun began set Charlie looked into the back and gave me an evil smile and sprayed something in my face. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me was Charlie and the man driving laughing evilly.

I woke up on a damp, cold floor. I was shivering, I tried to sit up and was immediately faced with pain. I gasped and lay back down trying to catch my breathing. I tried to look around to see where I was. It was very dark and it looked like I was in a basement or something. I sat up slowly and felt a wall behind me, I leant against it feeling the cold seep through my clothes.

I got out my phone and looked at the time, it 4:00 am. I knew if I text Carlisle he would be up. He had given me a private number in case I would ever need to contact him without Edward or anyone else knowing. Just as I was about to text him to help me, I heard a bang. The next thing I knew I heard something fall down some stairs in the far corner. Who ever it was was whimpering in pain.

I didn't know weather I should call out to them or not. I decided I should, they might need help. " Are you OK?" I said nervously. " yeah, were are you? I will come over to you" they said back a bit breathlessly. I got out my phone and shone the light so whoever it was would be able to make their way over. I heard some stumbling and few curses and then a figure sat next to me.

" hey I am Tiara" the figure whispered. " hi I am Bella, do you know where we are?" I asked nervously. " I don't know they knocked me out and then I woke up in this room. I think I have been here for a few days and then you came last night and they beat you. Then they came for me and then here I am" she whispered back.

" do you know why we are here?" I asked. " no sorry, my father just said we were going away for a bit and then I haven't seen him since just a guy named Charlie and Jacob and big fellow called Dave" I whimpered a bit when I heard her say Jacob was here. " hey what's up?" she asked concerned. " Charlie is my father" I spat the word out. " and Jacob keeps raping me." I felt her find my hand and squeeze it " I am so sorry"

" don't worry about it, we are in the same boat now." I whispered squeezing her hand back. " look I know this really nice family, their father knows about Charlie abusing me. He gave me a number if I ever needed to contact him without the family finding out. I could text him to help us" I said to Tiara gripping on to the last bit of hope we had.

" you can try but how will they find us?" Tiara said sad as she knew her words were true. " well I can text them and they will know there is something wrong, and they have ways that they might be able to find us that other people can't" I said implying that they were vampires and they could find my scent.

" sure it's worth a try" Tiara said hope in her voice. Just as I was about to their was a voice coming from the staircase "Bella Jacob needs some quality time" I recognised Charlie's voice and I shivered. I put the phone in my pocket and got up slowly and walked to the stairs. Tiara gave my hand a squeeze before I started up them. I opened the door and found I was in what looked like someone's living room. Charlie and what I thought must be Dave were watching football on a flat screen. Charlie smirked when he saw me and said " go up the stairs first door on the right. You do as he wants or I will kill you" he threatened.

I walked slowly upstairs and into the room Charlie had told me to go to. Jacob was naked sprawled across a king sized bed. As soon as I stepped into the room I felt myself go numb and I went to my happy place, with the Cullen's. I was their in body but not in mind, Jacob didn't mind that I didn't respond to him, he just made himself happy. After what seemed hours Jacob let me go and I went back downstairs.

Charlie saw me and smirked he grabbed my hair and punched me a couple of times. He then opened the door to the basement and pushed me down the stairs. I lay at the bottom without moving, I was in so much pain that I didn't dare move. After a while Tiara came and helped me up, she pulled me back to the corner and we collapsed against the wall.

I pulled out my phone so I could see better, I looked at Tiara for the first time and was shocked. She was dark skinned and had brown eyes, but was made me shocked was the cuts and bruises all over her face. We didn't need to say anything we both understood each others pain. We sat in silence for what felt like hours. Nobody bothered to come to beat us so we were happy just sitting in each others presence.

After a while we started talking and I found out a lot about her. She was from Port Angeles, her father had abused her when her mother left. She was nineteen so she was older than me. She looked after me and whenever I came back from upstairs she would hold me and let all my tears come out. I would do the same for her and we grew a sisterly bond. I wasn't sure how long we had been down there but it felt like weeks. I had got many messages from the Cullen's asking me where I was and why I wasn't in school.

I didn't know what to tell them and I couldn't tell them about me being abused so I just ignored them. Tiara said we should try to text Carlisle, but when ever I went to Charlie or Jacob would shout me to go up to them. I was told to go up more than Tiara and she was so upset to see me come down crying. Jacob hadn't raped her but the man Dave had and I was great full he hadn't tried anything like that on me.

We didn't need to say too much to each other because me and Tiara both understood how we both felt. Most of the time though I was unconscious, I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. One day though Tiara was told to go up, I got worried when after hours she didn't come back down. That was one of the longest days of my life, all I heard were her terrified screams and cries. Tiara never came down that night and I knew that she had died because of all the blood on the walls.

I felt empty after she died, the one companion I had was gone just like Emily. How many more people was Charlie going to take from me? I could feel myself getting weaker as the days went on. I hadn't ate since the day I was brought here and I couldn't remember how long that was. I was scared I knew that one of these days I could die like Tiara had. My only hope was to text Carlisle before my phone battery died.

I had kept it turned off most of the time so the battery saved. I got it out and sent to Carlisle. **Help! Charlie took me to unknown place, I am badly injured and I can feel myself getting weaker. GET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!**

With that I let unconsciousness over take me for what felt like the millionth time today.

EPOV

I was worried Bella hadn't been to school for over two weeks and when we went to her house nobody was there. Carlisle told me not to worry, maybe she had gone on a vacation with Charlie. But that was a week a ago, now I was going crazy with worry. I know there was something Carlisle was keeping from me. But he kept blocking his mind.

I knew he was also worried, but then after two and a half weeks Carlisle came running down the stairs. "Bella just sent me a text Charlie has taken her somewhere and she is hurt, I am worried that if we don't find her soon she might not make it" we all looked at Carlisle confused. " the day I told you all to go hunting Bella told me something and she made me promise not to tell you. She had her reasons and believe me I am surprised she has survived until now" he said looking angry.

We all looked at him confused again " Carlisle what are you on about?" I asked him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. " Bella is being abused by Charlie, she was raped by Jacob Black and now Charlie has took her somewhere. She needs help now" he said it all in a rush. We all got angry. How could Charlie do that to Bella? My sweet Bella, how could I have not seen this?

" do you have any idea where she is?" I asked Carlisle. He shook his head " no she said she doesn't know where she is." suddenly his phone started to ring and he picked it up. " Hello?" he answered. " Bella are you OK?" he asked quickly. He out his phone on the table and put it on loud speaker.

" Bella can you hear us?" Carlisle asked. " yes" she whispered. "OK Bella do you know where you are?" I asked quickly. " No I was knocked out when they brought me here, I woke up in a basement" she whispered. We could hear her shivering. "Bella what is happening there?" Carlisle asked.

" They shout me to go up and sometimes they drag me up, then they beat me and Jacob r-rapes m-me" we could tell she was crying. " Carlisle I am really scared, there was this other girl called Tiara, she looked after me. But I don't know when she was taken upstairs, I could her her screams and she never came down." she was choking on her tears now.

I could tell we were all shocked by this, I felt so sorry for Bella. " Bella you need to calm down" Carlisle said gently. " O-OK" she whispered. We could hear her take deep breaths. " OK, now do you know the people with you?" Carlisle asked. " Yeah, there is Charlie, Jacob and a guy named Dave" she told us. " OK Bella I need to you to tell me what your injuries are" Carlisle said going into doctor mode.

" A few broken ribs, maybe a broken arm, something is up with my ankle as well and what I can tell from my phone light I am covered in cuts and bruises" she whispered. Carlisle swore quietly we all looked at him scared he never swore. " this is not good" he said so only we could hear him.

"OK Bella what is in the basement with you?" Carlisle asked. " Hold on I need the light from my phone." she answered. We could hear the phone moving about, and then a few stumbles and curses. Then we heard the phone drop and a small scream.

"BELLA? BELLA WHATS WRONG?" I shouted scared something had happened. We heard the phone moving and Bella's muffled sobs. " Bella are you OK?" Carlisle asked. " I a-am fi-fine. I-I just fo-found Tiara's b-body." she stuttered. We could hear her cries and it broke my heart. I felt my body shake with dry sobs. Esme came over and hugged me her body was also shaking.

" OK Bella we will try our hardest to find you. Make sure you don't move your arm too much." Carlisle said. " OK can I ask you something?" she asked timidly. " Go ahead" Carlisle replied. " How long have I been gone? You cant tell weather it is day or night here" she sounded so broken. Carlisle sighed and said " you have been gone for about over two and a half weeks".

She took a deep breath and then cried when we heard someone shout "BELLA GET UP HERE NOW!" we heard her muffled cry and her moving about. "Guys I got to go" and then the line went dead. Carlisle slowly sat down next Esme and ran his hand through his hair. " we have no chance of finding her on our own. We will contact the police and let Bella phone us and then hopefully they might be able to track it" Carlisle said quietly.

I knew from listening to his thoughts that he was scared for Bella. I was going to get her out of there no matter what. If she died my existence would mean nothing without her. I needed her and I was going to find her if it was the last thing I did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. My friend had recently gave me this song that I love, and it has given my a great idea for a story, but I am not going to put it on fan fiction as I don't want any one to steal the idea. Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Natalie who is always there for me. xx**

Carlisle had told me the plan, I was to ring them so they could track where I was. Tomorrow is the day we planned it, as I had overheard Charlie telling Dave that they were going out for a while. I was really scared though in case they came back early and I hadn't called them for long enough. Also my phone battery was going down and fast.

I was definitely feeling weaker, it hurts my whole body every time I shake from the cold. From what Carlisle has said, I have been locked here for a bit over three weeks. I hadn't had any food since then and I had only had a bit of water when they thought I was going to die from dehydration. I decided to sleep for the rest of the day as I had already been beaten till I could hardly move again.

"_Come here you ugly whore" Charlie yelled at me. I limped slowly to him, I was in so much pain. But apparently I wasn't fast enough because I ended up on the floor with him kicking every part of my body. He kept shouting over and over that he was going to kill me. And then suddenly he pulled out a gun and BANG! _

I woke up breathing deeply, I had had that dream every time I have passed out for about a week. I was so scared that I decided to check my phone. I was shocked only ten minutes until I would have to call Carlisle. My heart hurt every time I thought about them, my real family. I loved them so much and I just wish that this plan would work and I can go see them.

Just as I got my phone ready to call there was a bang and heavy footsteps getting closer to me. I hid my phone down my sleeve and huddled against the cold wall. Charlie came and laughed at me. " Well we are going out for a bit and just to make sure you don't try any funny business I am goig to chain you to a wall.

I held back the screams as he dragged me to my feet and chained my wrists to the wall. I was stuck standing and I know my body wouldn't be able to handle it for very long. Charlie walked away with an evil laugh. I heard a car go away somewhere far away. I tried to move my wrists to free my phone, after many curses and tears I managed to free my phone and hold it in my hand.

I quickly pressed call to Carlisle and put it on loud speaker. I cried when I heard his voice. " Bella?" he asked. " Yeah Carlisle it's me. Help me please" I was sobbing my heart out. " OK Bella don't worry we have got the police here and they are trying to track you. Are you OK?" he asked worried. " N-no h-he cha-chained me to a-a wa-wall" I sobbed out.

I heard a few gasps from the other end. " Bella just hang in there, we will get you out of there" I heard Jasper say. " O-OK" I whispered. " Bella have there been any more people there?" Carlisle asked. " No-not that I kn-know of" I heard a few sighs of relief's. "OK we have got it" I heard someone I didn't recognise. "Don't worry Bella we will be there soon just hang in there" I felt myself getting drowsier and drowsier, it was really hard to keep my eyes open. "Bella are you there?" I faintly heard a worried Carlisle.

I couldn't answer, I was so tired I just wanted to go to sleep. I heard a few curses and then the line went dead. Once again darkness took me.

EPOV

we all ran quickly into cars and followed the police to a mansion. I felt a chill going up my spine for no reason just looking at it. As soon as the cars stopped we all ran human speed inside, the police checked to make sure if anyone was there and then we found the door to the basement. I went down first and what I saw broke my heart. Bella was chained to the wall and she was limp. I ran over to her and unchained her. The police found what must have been Tiara, along with a load of other teenage girls.

I ran Bella upstairs and into the car where Carlisle was waiting for me to quick check her out. Once we were in the light I felt tearless sobs shake my body. Every inch of Bella was black and purple, her arm was in a funny angle and her ankle was swollen. She was colder than I was. I could see some of her ribs sticking out in funny directions. I quickly laid her down in the back of Carlisle's car. Alice, Rose and Esme were silently crying behind us.

Carlisle's face looked grim and turned to look at us " we need to take her to the hospital straight away. She is very dehydrated and she needs some food in her, she is way too thin." we all got in our cars and went straight to the hospital. Carlisle made us wait in the waiting room for him to do the examinations. Jasper had to leave after ten minutes, he couldn't cope with everyone's emotions.

After five long hours Carlisle finally said we could see her. It broke my heart all over again, she was covered in tubes and wires. Her left arm was in a cast and her ankle and chest were bandaged up. " physically she will heal in a couple of weeks, the thing I am worried about is the emotional side to this." Carlisle said sadly. " it might take her years to get over being scared of men, Edward you will have to be even more careful around her." We all sat around her, I held her hand that wasn't in a cast and we sat in silence the rest of the night.

Alice told us she would wake up in two hours which made my broken heart soar. But for now I just had to wait.

BPOV

The first thing I heard was an annoying beeping. Then a lot of pain hit me, I heard the beeping getting quicker and louder. " Bella? Bella can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes, it was so bright. They were all there. All of them. Despite my pain I felt myself smile as I looked into Edward's eye's. " Bella are you in pain?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head, I didn't want to go back to the darkness.

"so what happened? Did you get Charlie?" I whispered. My throat really hurt. Carlisle sighed " yes Bella we got him, Dave and Jacob. They were all sent to jail for life. It's over" he gave me a fatherly smile.

I felt my eyes fill, I was finally free. For the first time in what felt like years I smiled a big, real smile. Edward kissed my hand, and laughed when I blushed.

" when can I go home? Where is my home now actually? " I whispered worried. Carlisle smiled " well as I am a doctor I may be able to bail you out today. But you will have to stay in bed for the next three days. And as for were will you stay, well where else but with us." Carlisle said. They all laughed when I grimaced when he said I would have to stay in bed. But I smiled big when I realised I would be staying with them.

I felt my eyes drooping. I was so tired, I had done nothing for the last couple of weeks. The last thing I saw before I went to sleep was the Cullen's all smiling lovingly at me.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. I looked around and I realised that I was at the Cullen's. They had decorated this room, I liked it. The walls were a midnight blue colour and the ceiling was painted as though you were looking up into a star filled sky.

I smiled when Esme walked in with jam and toast. "how are you feeling?" she asked me kindly. " a little bit sore but I am sure I will get over that in the next week" I laughed sightly. Esme smiled and kissed my forehead.

The rest of the week we all watched movies in my room, did I tell you I had massive flat screen TV in my room! We all watched movies on it only pausing it when I needed a human moment.

I loved my new family, I haven't forgotten about Charlie or Jacob, and I woke every night screaming from nightmares. Edward was always there though and when he slept with me it made the nightmares go away. I wasn't scared of them, which surprised me as well as them. I know they would never hurt me like Charlie did.

But that didn't stop me from being scared of all the other men in the world. Carlisle said that I could be home schooled if I wanted and I agreed when the everyone decided they wanted to be as well.

It had been three months since Edward had found me chained to the wall. I hadn't been to school since and I was fully healed. I still was a bit nervous around people I didn't know. Slowly me and Edward had been getting closer and closer. He took me to this meadow the day I was finally allowed out of bed. It was amazing, there was wild flowers everywhere. He took me to that meadow whenever I wanted some time to think.

We were currently lying next to each other, Edward was holding my hand. He turned slowly so he was facing me. " Bella I have to tell you something" he whispered looking deep into my eyes.

I nodded for him to continue. " Bella I...I love you"

I inhaled quickly and looked deep into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. All I saw was love and tenderness. I smiled a small smile and whispered " I love you too"

the smile that Edward gave me, melted my heart. He slowly leant closer and kissed me on the lips. I pulled him closer to me and deepened it. The kiss got deeper and deeper until I had to pull away for air. I blushed as I realised I was lying on top of Edward.

He chuckled slightly and brushed my hair from my face. " you really are beautiful Bella" I blushed and kissed him again. We stayed like that for the rest of the day. When it started to get dark I suggested we go home.

I loved running with Edward, he ran so fast it was like I forgot about everything and all that mattered was the wind going through my hair and the beautiful god beneath me.

We walked into the house holding hands. I decided to go bed early but stopped when I heard Edward and Carlisle talking. " Edward I am glad that you have finally got together, but you need to be careful. She has kept all the pain inside her. It will all come out eventually."

" I know dad, thank you I know she really loves you." Edward said. " I am just worried about her, it won't be pretty when it all comes out" I was shocked. They were talking about me. I thought they thought that I was doing all right.

I walked to my room and locked the door, I felt the tears come. With each tear I felt pain, but I also felt relief. So I let them come, I cried for my mum, for Emily, for Tiara and most importantly myself. Two hours had passed before I had control my sobs.

I fell asleep on the floor that night.


	10. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hey Everyone.

This is Natalie, Kiwi-Hunnii's best friend. She asked me to post this as she can't at the minute. Thursday just gone, when we were at school somebody threw a rock and it hit her on the head, causing her head to split open and bleed. Luckily she didn't have to go hospital but she is ill and still in shock because of the amount of blood. Kiwi won't be able to post any more chapters for a while and she is really sorry but she hopes that you guys will wait for her as she has some good ideas for the story.

I hope that she gets better soon, the sooner the better.

Sorry Guys

Natalie and Kiwi-Hunnii xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**OK I want to say a massive thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I know its been a long time since I last updated but I have been trying out a few ideas to see how to carry on with this. I also want to say a massive thanks to everyone that has stuck by me. It means a lot to me especially when I felt so ill. Also all my chapters from now on are dedicated to Natalie who's has stuck by me through all of the mess that idiot has left me in. lol I am like Bella now I can't stand blood! Any way please review xx**

Now that I had finally let myself cry I started to remember everything. Before I could only remember small things like Charlie and Jake, but now I could remember everything. For the whole day I have stayed in my room as I relived every part of the past couple of weeks.

I only really noticed every couple of hours that the Cullen's were sitting with me. But every time a male came near me I would break down. I didn't mean to and I felt extremely guilty because of it. But now that I remembered Jacob's hands all over me, I couldn't get the feeling of him off me.

It's nine o'clock now and within today alone I have had eight long showers trying to get the horrible feeling Jacob has left me with off. I could tell Esme was worried as I wasn't eating anything and I hadn't in over a month now.

I was thin too thin. That was also Charlie's fault, for not feeding me, but every time Esme would get me a sandwich or something I can remember Charlie's horrible smirk as he threw left over's at me with maggots swimming in the plate.

By now I could hear them talking. I kept a blank face so that they wouldn't realise I had come back out of the flash back's for a few minutes.

" I am worried that if she doesn't eat soon, her body won't be able to cope any longer" Carlisle was saying to the rest of the Cullen's.

" So what do we do?" Esme asked worriedly. " Well I might have to force a tube down her, it might be the only way and then after she starts putting weight back on, hopefully she will start eating by herself." Carlisle said.

As soon as he said force a tube I started panicking. They thought I was having another panic attack, I jumped up and stated screaming "YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO EAT. I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER IF YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO PUT A TUBE DOWN MY THROAT" I yelled until my throat hurt.

" Bella we don't want to force you into anything but we need you to eat." Carlisle said gently. " what if I eat by myself, will you leave me be?" I whispered as my throat hurt from screaming.

" Yes I promise you but you need to keep eating other wise your body won't have any nutrition left" Carlisle said his vice braking as he was making his way over. My breathing hitched as he came closer, but he stopped and sat on the floor where he was.

After a while I realised that he had no intention of hurting me so I relaxed. " Well now that you have calmed how about Esme makes you something and you can eat it" Carlisle said gently.

I nodded slowly, Esme quickly ran downstairs. I sat silently, more than ever I wanted my sister, with shaking fingers I picked up my locket and looked at the picture of us.

I was scared that if I had met her any time soon she would be disappointed in me. Would she tell me to suck it up? Be a big girl? I closed it refusing to break down again. I lay back on my bed and relaxed knowing that my new family were watching my every move.

I suddenly felt very calm and I knew that Jasper was messing with my emotions, and for the first time today I didn't throw a fit at him for doing it. I slowly opened my eyes and patted the space next to me.

Jasper looked at me unsure, checking to see if I would panic. He slowly walked over and lay next to me. I felt so calm with him next to me a lot more than he was the other side of the room. He gently pulled me into his arms and rocked me gently.

And I cried. But this time I didn't yell at anyone for watching me, I didn't scream because Charlie took away my sister. I cried for myself. Jasper lay there with me in his arms and gently kept rocking me. After a while I felt myself drift off into sleep. I don't remember if I had any nightmares.

EPOV

we all sat there as we watched Bella cry in Jaspers arms. We were all so relieved that she is finally letting it out and not at us. Although we didn't blame her, we knew it had to come out at some point. But I breaks everyone of our hearts seeing her so broken.

We heard her heart beat slow and go into a rhythmic beat as she slept. " well at least she is relaxed now thanks to you Jasper" Carlisle whispered. We all sat there and listened to her slow breathing.

" No ...Maggots everywhere.......Charlie go … away" Bella mumbled in her sleep.

We all watched to see signs of distress. " What do you think she means by maggots?" Alice whispered with disgust. " do you think it might be a reason why she won't eat?" I asked Carlisle.

He looked like he was in thought for a while before he nodded his head " it could be, I mean we know they gave her small amounts of there left overs, there could have been maggots in with it so she probably didn't eat" he said looking intently at Bella with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

I knew he saw her long ago as a daughter but seeing her so distraught has made him love her even more. In fact it made us all want to protect her more. Esme came back with a sandwich and placed it on the bedside table so Bella could have it when she woke up.

" Bless her, I wish there was something I could do. I feel so helpless." Esme whispered sitting on Carlisle's lap. Carlisle kissed her gently. He didn't need to say that we all felt that way because we all understood each others emotions without having to use Jasper's gift.

We all sat like that for the rest of the day until we decided to go hunting, leaving Carlisle and Jasper in case Bella woke up. We all decided to quickly hunt so we could get back as fast as we could.

BPOV

I woke up feeling better than I had in years. I opened my eyes and saw I was alone with Jasper and Carlisle, I knew they didn't want to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt Carlisle again by having another panic attack so I just lay on Jasper's arms happy that I was calm.

Carlisle walked over to me slowly, and handed me a plate with a sandwich on. I knew I had promised to eat, but I just didn't feel like it. Carlisle saw my face and said " Bella I know you probably aren't hungry but you need to eat, it will make you fell better"

I gently took it and slowly took a bite. I couldn't believe how nice a ham sandwich could taste. Carlisle gave me a knowing smile as I took another bite. I took me half an hour to eat it all even though I was small. Carlisle said it was because I hadn't ate anything for a while so it would take me a while to get back into eating regularly again.

I felt so great full towards them and everything they had done for me. I know I am along way of feeling like myself, but it didn't matter because I had my family there for me. But I couldn't help but feel that I knew Esme from somewhere. Ever since I had come out of hospital all I can think of is that she has been in my life before.


	12. Chapter 12

ESPOV (Esme)

I went down stairs to make Bella some ice cream as she had ate all her sandwich. I smiled as I remembered her so care free when she played with my children in the back yard. But my smile fell as I realised she had never been care free, she had always been stuck in an environment surrounded with fear, anger and loss.

I can remember when I used to protect her and Emily from that vile man.

I gasped and let the bowl of ice cream slip through my fingers. It landed with a loud bang, of course my family with their over sensitive hearing came running down to see what all the racket was about.

I payed no attention to them as I was hit with flashback after flash back of my too sweet babies

FLASHBACK

_I was in the playground of a park, my too daughters were on the swings laughing trying to see who could go higher. I was pushing them as evenly as I could without making them go too high, they were only four._

_I saw little two year old Bella trip and fall and cry and Charlie running fro the living room yelling about the racket. I pushed Bella towards the stairs and stood in between her and the vile man I called husband. Protecting my angels the best I could as I saw Bella grabbing Emily's hand and run up the stairs. _

_I was in the hospital holding my new born babies, Emily and Isabella. Charlie walked in and his face got redder and redder. " so when we taking them to the adoption centre?" _

_I lay in the living room watching as my 'husband' plunged the knife one last time in my chest and my six year old daughters cowering under the dinning table. Emily holding Bella like she always did when she was scared. I swear they could read each others minds and thoughts. I smiled at them before I took my last breath_

END OF FLASH BACK

I didn't realise I was in Carlisle's arms, my body shaking with my tearless sobs. "I remember, I remember" was all I managed to get out. I could see Edward's, Alice's, Emmett's and Rose's faces holding their anguish as they saw their mother break down in front of them. I looked at Jasper and saw he was crying as well, most likely from the emotions I was feeling.

I let go of Carlisle and ran upstairs the fastest I have ever ran before, yet it felt like I was going in slow motion. I threw the door open to Bella's room, she looked shocked as she saw me run towards her.

I engulfed her in a hug, my body shaking once again as I thought about all the pain she has gone through after I left. How she nearly died. " Bella, my sweet darling Bella" I whispered to her.

She looked at me confused, I pulled out a locket I always wore and showed her the picture. It was of me and six year old Bella and Emily, laying on a beach in La push.

Bella's eye's widened as she took the picture in. I was Isabella's mum.

Bella threw her arms around me and cried. "I'm so sorry I left you baby, I'm so sorry" I was crying my tearless sobs with her now, we cried for all the lost time, the time without each other, for all the pain, the fear and most of all a lost sister and daughter.

My family stood watching us with shocked expressions, apparently even Alice hadn't seen this coming as it wasn't a decision. Carlisle pushed everyone out the door so we could have a moment together, to make up for our lost time.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realise from the start, it's just so hard to remember my past." I said pulling back and wiping the tears from her cheeks. " it's OK at least you remember now, and at least I have some part of my family back. " she said as she pulled me Into another hug.

BPOV

it had been a month since I found out Esme is my mum, my life has started to get back on track. I am starting to enjoy life and the family I have. Edward has been by my side since day one as have the rest of the Cullen's. Carlisle was ecstatic when I started to call him dad.

We were more of a family now that we had no secrets, Carlisle and Esme adopted me so I don't have to go to a care home, Carlisle also decided we would all be home schooled so I didn't have to face anyone at school and the others so I didn't get bored. Charlie, Jacob and Dave have life in prison. Edward and me are stronger than ever and he isn't angry I never told him about the abuse So everything was finally looking good.

We decided tonight that we would have a games night, Alice of course insisted on playing truth or dare. Mum and dad decided they would pass and they were going to visit the Denali's, which left us to a whole weekend of mischief or that is how Emmett saw it.

We all sat in a circle and Alice wanted to go first. " Okay, lets see... Jasper truth or dare?"

" Dare of course" Jasper said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all laughed at that.

" OK I dare you to wear a thong all day the next time we go shopping, putting it on full display" Alice said in her hyper pixie state.

We were all in fits of laughter, and I went into hysterics when I saw Jasper's face. " we'll see how you feel then Bella truth or dare?"

_Oh crap! _

That wiped the smile off my face and he smiled smugly at me knowing I was dreading this. " Um Dare?" I said but it came out more as a question.

" Okay I dare you to sing the next time we go to a bar with a karaoke" Jasper said smiling evilly at me. I swallowed, he knew I hated singing in front of everyone.

I took a deep breath " Emmett I'm guessing your going to chose dare?"

"Yup" he said popping the p. I smiled " Okay then I dare you to take photocopies of your butt and put them up all over town saying there's a full moon this week"

everyone was in fits of laughter until Emmett said " oh this is great" and that just made us laugh harder.

"Okay then Eddie truth or dare?" Emmett asked once we all managed to calm down. " Dare!"

" I dare you to walk through the mall in a skirt, heels and tank top" Emmett laughed. I tried my hardest not to laugh but in the end I just snorted really loud causing everyone to laugh except Edward.

He just rolled his eyes and said " Rose truth or dare?"

" Dare" Rose said trying to hide her smile still. " I dare you to go on a date with Mike Newton" instantly her smile fell off her face and Emmett stopped laughing abruptly. " hey she is married to some one you know" Emmett said angrily.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders, while Rose looked like she was going to cry. " Alice truth or dare?" her voice was sad, I felt my mood become sad too, but then realised Jasper was playing with our emotions. " Dare, and Jasper if you don't stop messing with our emotions I will castrate you"

I immediately felt happy again. " all right then I dare you to cut up half of your credit cards." if Alice could cry, I bet she would have been sobbing her heart out. She grabbed her purse and took out 15, yes 15, credit cards and cut them up.

"well Rose looks like you have got a date to arrange" Alice said evilly to Rose. Rose threw Alice a dirty look and pulled her mobile out. " Hey Mike, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? …... that would be great see you then" she shut the phone and shot evils at Edward " if he even puts a hair out of line I will tear you limb from limb and burn them and then give your ashes to the mutts" each word was dripping with venom.

We all decided that we would go to the mall tomorrow so Edward and Jasper could do their dares and Emmett would do his later in the night when he wouldn't get caught.

We walked into the mall Edward was wearing a short black mini skirt with silver stilettos and a black and silver tank top. Jasper was wearing a bright pink thong on full display. We caught a lot of stares especially Jasper and Edward.

We all laughed when we saw pictures of Emmett's butt on shop windows.

But mostly it was Edward and Jasper that we were laughing at. I couldn't help it, when an old lady fainted I burst into hysterics. The others soon joined me and the only ones not laughing were Jasper and Edward. " Oh you think this is so funny do you?" Edward said standing across from me. I couldn't talk so I just nodded.

Edward let out a low growl and ran at me but I soon found myself along with Alice and Emmett on the floor in hysterics when his heel broke and even as a balanced vampire he went flying on the floor.

With a loud growl Edward took off the stilettos and threw them at Alice's head who immediately stopped laughing. Me and Emmett were in full hysterics now and people were staring at us as if we were on crack or something. The next thing I knew, I was Edward's arms running out the mall at a fast human speed. As soon as we were away from people staring he ran us at vampire speed into the woods.

" so you thought that was funny did you?" Edward asked in a husky voice. I couldn't help but nod with a huge smile. My smile dropped slightly when I saw Edward smirking at me evilly, the next thing I knew I was in the forest by myself.

"E-Edward?" I called out timidly. I heard a twig snap I jumped out my skin and twirled round as fast as could to see what had made the noise.

There was nothing there. I heard something rustle behind me and I turned again. I felt fear creep up on me, I didn't like this. Even if it was Edward messing around, I didn't like it.

" Edward please don't do this. Edward please" I was so scared now. I felt tears forming at the back of my eyes. " Edward" I whispered.

In a whirl of colour Edward had my pressed against a tree, worry in his eyes. " I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered kissing my neck trying to get me to relax. " it's OK, just don't do it again" I laughed.

He kept kissing my neck working his way down to my collar bone and across. I pulled his head up and met my lips with his.

Suddenly we heard lots of branches snapping and bushes rustling. The noises were coming all around us, we were surrounded.


	13. Chapter 13

My breathing was coming in gasps as I felt the fear flow in my veins. Edward pushed me behind him and crouched down into a protective stance. The rustling was getting louder and louder. If I wasn't so scared I would be bawling my eyes out.

Edward was looking all around us, looking in places my eyes couldn't see. Suddenly we saw the bushes move and I screamed, I screamed like I had never screamed before.

I abruptly stopped when I felt freezing cold water being sprayed at me, I liked around and saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose with water guns and bombs, soaking me and Edward. All my fear was swept away as Edward growled and flung me over his shoulder and ran. I was in hysterics watching as they desperately tried to catch up with us. In the end they just threw the bombs at us.

By the time we got back to the house we were soaked, I took one look at Edward and fell into hysterics, I had no idea how they got the water guns and bombs so fast. By the time the others got home we were changed and planning our revenge. Lets just say they were getting a nasty surprise tonight.

They walked through the front door laughing and soaked as well, they had obviously had a water fight amongst themselves in the end. " aw man we gotta do that again" Emmett said chucking his gun through the window. We all stopped laughing as we heard a smash.

We ran out into the garden to see where the smash had come from when we saw the damage. Emmett had thrown his gun out the kitchen window and straight into the shed window. Lets just say mum and dad are so going to kill Emmett when they get back.

I turned to see Emmett's shocked face, that is all it took and I was on the floor in hysterics all over again. Emmett looked as though he was a five year old boy that knew he did something wrong. I didn't take long for the others to join me.

" oh crap, mums going to kill me that is the fifth window this week. Not to mention the French doors" his voice was distraught and that just made me laugh even more, in only a week Emmett had broke so much. " Hey Bella this is not a laughing situation. If you don't help me sort this before they come back I will tell them it was you who broke Esme's favourite vase when you tripped in the landing."

the smile fell off my face and I felt my cheeks turn red. Last Monday I had tripped in the landing on the way down stairs and I had grabbed the shelf to help steady me but I had knocked Esme's favourite vase off, Emmett had found it so funny that he had knocked off Esme's favourite painting causing the frame to break. He had stuck it together using a lot of honey and chewing gum.

" that is not fair you know I can't help being clumsy" I said my voice whinny. He just smirked at me knowing that he had me. " that was you, I was grounded when Esme thought it was me" Jasper yelled. I blushed a darker scarlet and nodded. Edward just laughed and pulled me into a hug.

For the rest of the day we just watched Emmett, Jasper and Edward play on the X-Box, it was so funny when Emmett lost, he would a face and got angrier and angrier until he threw the controller at Edward's head who kept winning.

Us girls just rolled our eyes and laughed when both Edward and Jasper threw their controllers at Emmett. Emmett threw them back so hard that it split in two when it hit Edward. Emmett screamed like a girl so loud it made us all laugh so hard we fell off the couch. Emmett quickly ran and picked the two halves up and kissed them. That just made tears come streaming down my face I was laughing so hard.

He actually made us have a funeral for it and bury it in the backyard. I knew it was so Esme wouldn't see the damage. But I was laughing so hard that my face was streaming with tears and Edward had to hold me up. Emmett took my tears as I was sad and after the 'ceremony' he pulled me in a hug and said " don't worry Bells we will get another one" which sent me deeper into hysterics along with everyone else who had kept straight faces threw the entire thing.

By the end of the day I was tired from all the laughing and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

Esme and Carlisle came back today, luckily Emmett had got a new window before they arrived and fixed. He also replaced the controller. I seriously thought I was going to wet my self when he went put to where he had buried the broken one and said " I'm sorry, I never wanted to replace you and no controller will ever take your place"

it was good to see mum and dad again, I had depended on them a lot lately for obvious reasons, and it hurt when ever we were apart. I know I am safe now and none of my siblings would allow anything to happen to me, but I am so used to living in fear and expecting the worst to happen. As soon as Carlisle walked in I ran and he opened his arms for me. I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

" hows my favourite daughter?" he asked while spinning me around. "OI" Alice and Rose shouted at the same time. Carlisle laughed and put me back on my feet. " You know I love you all equally" he said in his usual calm voice. I kissed me on the forehead before walking to Alice and Rose and kissing them as well.

" what no kiss for me?" Emmett asked sounding like a six year old who was left out on ice cream. Carlisle chuckled and kissed Emmett's forehead as well. "Now was that so hard?" Emmett asked in the exact tone Esme used when she makes him apologize for something. We all laughed and Carlisle tackled him and they started to wrestle. " Hey, Hey take it outside before you break something" Esme said sternly, but I could see she was fighting a smile as she saw her husband and eldest son wrestle like teenagers.

Edward and Jasper joined them outside and soon it was every man for himself. I gasped as I got an amazing idea. Alice laughed seeing what I was planning. We both dragged Esme and Rose outside and told them to get the water guns. They smirked as they realised what we were going to do. I grabbed the house and shouted " 3, 2, 1" and we all fired.

It was so funny watching the boys as they got soaked before they realised what was happening. Even though it was Forks and it was freezing I knew it wouldn't effect these indestructible vampires. Edward grinned evilly at me as he slowly stalked towards me. "Edward stay there" I said hitting him full in the face with the hose.

He growled playfully and before I knew it the tables had turned and I was the one getting wet. Before I knew it all the boys had got guns as well and they formed a circle with me in the middle. I was dripping wet and freezing but they all laughed as they made sure not a single part of my body was dry.

The lawn was very muddy from all the water and I fell on my butt. We were all laughing so hard that when I stood up I fell back on my butt but went flying down the garden. Emmett seeing this as a great opportunity ran and dived onto the lawn and made a slide of mud across the garden. Esme was yelling at him for ruining her garden but in the end we were all running and taking it in turns sliding across the lawn. Even Carlisle joined. After a while Esme gave up and dived down and joined us skidding across the lawn.

By the time we were finished we were covered in mud and laughing so much that none of us could get off the ground. In the end Carlisle told Edward to take me to shower so I didn't get a cold. I don't think I have laughed so much in all my life as I have in the last two days.

I was glad life was finally looking up. I loved my family and I knew with no doubt that if anything ever again stood in the way of one of our happiness we wouldn't stand for it and would stick together as a family. I was glad that I had a proper father figure in my life and someone I could look up to. And I knew that without a doubt if anything bad ever happened to me again he would be distraught.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up in Edward's arms, he looked down and smiled " hello sleepy head" I laughed and leant up and kissed him on the lips. "mm, I could wake up to this every day" I said as I kissed him again. Edward leant over me and slowly deepened it. He gently moved me so I was lying beneath him, he made sure he was supporting all his weight.

He started to move his arms along my sides and trace small circles all over my skin. I giggled as he licked along my jaw and down my neck. Suddenly the moment was ruined when Emmett slammed the door open.

"Woo kiddies, getting a bit frisky aren't we" he said as he laid next to me. "Emmett get out" Edward growled. "tut tut no way to talk to your elders Eddie boy" Emmett said like he was Edward's father.

I giggled and rolled off the bed to get ready. " Well as much as it is lovely to watch you too all cuddly I gotta go talk with Carlisle" he said with an evil smirk before running out the room like a bull in a china shop.

Once I was dressed Edward pressed me against the wall, " hm now where were we? Oh yeah" he whispered before kissing down me neck. I stiffened as he pushed me more against the wall. It was just like what Jacob did to me. Edward felt me stiffen and quickly pulled back " Bella I didn't hurt you did I?" he said worriedly checking me over for anything broken.

" no Edward, … just brought back some... unwanted thoughts" I whispered. He sighed as he pulled me in for a gentle hug " Bella I am so sorry, I didn't mean to" he said sincerely kissing me on the forehead. " it's fine Edward, come on lets see what Emmett's planned for today." I said as I took his head and pulled him out the door.

But he had other ideas. He flung me over his shoulder and chucked me on the couch next to Carlisle. I giggled as Edward collapsed on the couch opposite. " I see Bella is fed up walking" Carlisle chuckled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett came in and sat across from all of us " now you know why we are all here" Emmett said as if he was talking about a buisness plan. " Um actually Emmett we don't" Carlisle said. " Well we are going to have the 'talk' now that Eddie and bells are getting more closer we need to make sure they know the what they are doing"

I had just made a new shade of red. I know I thought it was impossible but there you go a new red. Edward growled and Carlisle chuckled under his breath lightly. " OK then Emmett you have the floor" Carlisle said trying to hide back a laugh, I threw him the ' you gotta be joking' look.

"OK now I know you think you are all grown up and in love and you want to explore, that is fine but you have got to be safe about it. Now here you go Edward" he handed him a couple of boxes of condoms. " Now yes sex is great and fun, and you have so many ways of exploring it all but you need to be safe"

that was it Carlisle bust out into hysterics " Emmett... this is …. what.. I told you... when … you went to far..with Rose" he managed to get put between laughing. " Yes and I remembered so I thought I might remind Edward" Emmett said as if he was being a mature adult. Edward just growled and tackled him to the ground.

Despite my embarrassment I had to laugh. It was just so funny Emmett pretending to be a responsible adult. Thankfully he dropped it after Edward threatened him with breaking his X-BOX.

I ignored Carlisle, for not helping us. In the end he just threw me on the floor (gently of course) and then tickled me until I said he was forgiven.

"now was that so hard" he asked before letting me get up. " Yup and I take it back, you are so not forgiven" I laughed and jumped on Edward's back " Quick there coming" and I laughed as we took off into the forest with the rest of the family following behind. " right we are a bit ahead I am going to put you in that tree and then lead them off in a different direction and then I will come back and we go home and pretend like nothing happened." He said before quickly climbing the tree and leaving me on a steady branch not too high up.

As soon as he left I felt lonely. I jumped slightly when I heard scream. Suddenly I felt myself falling, I screamed and was surprised when I realised I was in someone's arms. I looked up and saw it was Edward. I laughed and punched his arm " thanks a lot for making me jump out my skin"

he just gave me that crooked grin and I forgot why I was angry with him. We ran home and were home before the others. We started to play n the X-BOX and I had beat Edward 5 times before they got home. " hey not fair, why did you make us run to Canada" Emmett said as he flopped down on the love seat.

Me and Edward just looked at each other and laughed. This is what I loved about life, family together not getting mad over the littlest things. Although I still did jump and cringe when people raised there voices.

We stayed like that for a while just playing games and of course Emmett threw a tantrum when he lost as usual. But just as e was about to throw the controller at Edward like he had the day before Esme yelled " Emmett McCartney Cullen don't even think about it" we all laughed so hard at Emmett's face knowing he was remembering yesterday.

Alice being Alice said we were going to the mall, and she even dragged Carlisle and Esme. It was so funny seeing Carlisle's face when he laughed at Edward, Emmett and Jasper for getting dragged along and then realising that he had to go as well.

We got to the mall at 11 so apparently we had to make up time so in Alice's words we were staying late. She dragged us around the shops and threw lots of clothes at me to try on. I had to admit the summer dresses she got me were nice but come on we were in Forks it's freezing.

The only time she allowed us a break was when I needed a human moment and when I was hungry. It was quite funny because I kept making it up that I needed the loo so I could get out, but of course Alice being a physcic figured out what I was doing and banned me from going. That was all well and good until I did actually need a human moment and she wouldn't let me go.

I was hopping around after them and all the boys were laughing, while I was trying to beg Alice to let me go, she only did when Carlisle told her to. I was smiling coming out of the loo's thankfull that Carlisle had come to save me, but as soon as I saw Alice's horrified look I stopped. All of a sudden she screamed and then there was bang.

It was like everything was going in slow motion, people were running and screaming as part of the mall was blown up. Debris flying everywhere, blood splattered on walls and people's bodies lying dead on the floor. I saw the Cullen's flying back from the force of another explosion. And then I saw it before I felt it, the wall next to me breaking right in front of my eyes and I saw the Cullen's looking with shocked expressions.

I felt myself fly backwards before I felt a searing pain all over me. I looked up and saw another wall about to fall on me. That was the last thing I saw before fading into a deep darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

It was as if time had slowed down, as if every second lasted an hour. I watched as Bella looked at us with fear written all on her face. She slowly turned and screamed as she was blown backwards, it was like slow motion as if she was flying. I watched as all the rubble fell on her.

I ran as fast as I could to her moving all the rubble out of the way. " BELLA, BELLA" I shouted as I moved all the rubble. The other guys helped me look while Esme and the girls helped other people look for their loved ones. We all moved the rubble around before we were kicked out by the police, fire brigade and paramedics.

Carlisle helped the paramedics with the wounded and the rest of my family and me were pushed outside the ruin of what was the mall. Alice, Rose held on to Jasper and Emmett their bodies shaking with tearless sobs. Jasper was breaking down from everyone's emotions. And for once Emmett didn't have a smile on his face, I think he was crying more out of all of them.

But I, I didn't cry, they were going to pull my Bella out any minute stating that the worst she had was a concussion or broken arm. But when I saw Carlisle coming out crying shaking his head at me I broke. I fell to my knees and screamed. I didn't care people were looking, I didn't care that I was making things worse for the people that had their families in there as well.

" where is she, what is happening?" I asked as soon as Carlisle was near us. " they haven't found her yet, there is so many dead bodies, I don't know if she is alive or not" Carlisle whispered chocking on a sob. I tried my hardest to shut everyone's thoughts out as they all thought of their dead sister. " SHUT UP SHE IS NOT DEAD THEY WILL FIND HER" I roared at them before taking off into the forest.

* TWO YEARS LATER*

I felt Carlisle sit next to me. He took a deep breath, blocking his thoughts from me " Edward is has been two years, there has been no sign of her. We need to let all her friends say goodbye." he whispered. I jumped up on my feet " No I will not say goodbye to her" hadn't my family got that into their head yet.

The last two years had been hard, we had looked for her everywhere. But the family started to break up Emmett never cracked a joke or smiled, Alice never went shopping, Rose was always quite, Jasper was so depressed because of everyone's feelings, Esme stopped doing interior decorating and Carlisle did more shifts at work. He never told us but we knew it was so he could do something to help someone, to save them. Even if it wasn't Bella. Besides me Carlisle had been the worst, she was like a real daughter to Carlisle.

It broke Esme's heart knowing that she had lost both her daughters then got one back just to loose her all over again. I had never given up, I had looked all over America for her. But there was no sign of her, Alice couldn't see her. But that didn't mean we had given up hope until now.

" I'm not saying we give up, but it's not fair not letting her friends say a proper goodbye." Carlisle said before walking out my room.

So that is where we are now, we stood outside the Church and said our greetings to everyone as they walked in and took their seats. We walked down and sat at the front row. The pastor started his speech and I stood staring at the TV, we had put one up and put a slide show of Bella and us over the last couple of months. Esme, Alice and Rose were holding onto their significant others and crying.

I looked around and noticed that most people were crying. Once the pastor had done all the teachers from my school stood up and started a speech " she was always a lovely girl, even when she was in pain. She cared about everyone and looked out for her friends. She had some of the highest grades in school and we had had big hopes for her. She will be greatly missed." the head teacher said before taking his seat again.

Next Angela, Mike, Jess and Tyler walked up. " she was always there for me, I was great friends with her and Emily and it broke me heart when I saw how lost she became when Emily died of course I didn't realise that she was telling the truth all along. I hope she is happy where ever she is now and that she can forget her past and move on." Angela said before breaking down and walking down with the others. I had always liked Angela, she had been there for Bella when she could and for that I respect her.

I slowly walked up and looked at everyone, you could tell how much Bella had touched everyone's hearts. " she was so clumsy" I laughed. As did everyone else " but that was what made Bella unique, she wasn't like other girls, she made sure that other people were happy." I chocked back a sob. " she was the only one I ever loved... and I.. wa-want her to know... that sh-she..was my life" I broke down then and walked down to my family. Carlisle squeezed my hand before walking up.

" I don't think there is anyone she hasn't met that she has not touched their hearts in some way. She was one special girl, my little girl. Our family will never be the same without her, she brought us together. She was the missing part. I am just so sorry that she had to go through so much pain before she found happiness and I hope that where ever she is now, she will be happy forever because that little girl truly deserves it" Carlisle said before he broke down and sat back next to Esme.

We sat for a while just looking at the photos, there was some of the day we had that massive water fight. My favourite was when we had surrounded her and she was in the middle with her head thrown back and laughing. For the first time in my existence I wanted to cry real tears.

We walked outside and watched as they lowered a bodiless casket into the ground. Her headstone said

**Bella Swan **

**1991-2009**

**'though she is gone in body, she will always be in spirit'**

we had picked the words because they were true, if we never found Bella she would always be with us, constantly on our minds. People started to leave then, we didn't want a reception because we just really wanted to be alone. We slowly walked back to the cars. Once we got home Carlisle called for a family meeting " Now I know it is a hard time at the minute, but I think we could all use a change. We are going to be moving to Wales, England. We will come back eventually of course but right now we need some new air." he said sadly and we all knew he didn't want to go, because as soon as we did, we were confirming that she was gone and we needed to move on with our lives.

I left them in the living room and lay on my black couch in my room. I picked up a photo of me and Bella. It was when we had a mini party and dressed up like cave people, Bella was in a Cave women's costume and me in a Cave man's and we were looking into each others eyes lovingly. It was my favourite picture of us together. I just hoped that if Bella was still out there somewhere, she would remember us and find us. _I will always love you _I thought before starting to pack my things into boxes.


	16. AN SORRY! IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update I just wanted you to know what is going on. Thank you so much for reviewing and all your kind words it means a lot to me.

A lot of you have been asking when I will be updating and I know it has been ages, don't worry the story is far from finished. Ok the reason I haven't updated I because the last couple of months have been really tough on me. I won't go into it but lets just say it got so bad ive kinda gone into depression. I have started to sort my life back out and look at the good things in life.

I hate authors notes so I understand you are angry that I haven't updated but it is really hard for me at the moment. I have started a different story called unknown legend and it is on a lighter topic to help me smile again and some of my friends say lol.

I really am sorry I will try and update soon but dont kill me if I dont, just hang in there for me please :)


End file.
